


Kiss Me Where It's Sore

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dominance, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Language, Legal Drama, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Political Drama, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Series, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: Robin Ballard has been Alicia Florrick’s assistant for six years, and she’s been trying to push Alicia and Will Gardner together permanently for almost the same amount of time. Then she meets Jason Crouse and her own life becomes more complicated than she ever expected.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Robin set up their new business. Robin tries to get Alicia and Will to reconcile.

**Robin**

The doorbell rings as I’m opening boxes. I clamber up off of the floor, wiping my dusty hands on my worn, ratty jeans. I’ve almost got everything unpacked, but I think we’re going to have to rearrange the furniture again. Even with Zach away at college, the apartment really isn’t big enough to house a business. But there’s no money for an office at the moment, so we have to make it work.

I peek through the peephole, expecting to see a messenger or a package delivery person.

Instead, I see Will Gardner.

Well, well.

Today just got a lot more interesting.

I quirk my eyebrow, my expression light as I open the door and lean against the frame, glancing at the flowers he’s holding in his arms. “Legal trouble?” I quip. “Technically, we’re not open yet, but I suppose we could make an exception for an old friend.”

Will laughs and gives me his trademark smile. “Robin,” he greets me genially. “How are you?”

“Surviving, Will.” My voice is gentle; I know it’s hard for him to be here. I tilt my head and gesture to him. “Come inside. Can I get you anything?”

“No, no, I’m fine.” Will is clearly uneasy as he steps into the apartment and follows me into the kitchen, setting the potted plants he’s brought on the counter. I take one, placing it in the light by Alicia’s sink.

“Big apology?” I wink at him as I turn around, glad to see him laugh again. Ever since the courthouse shooting, he hasn’t been the same. Not that I expect him to be; that would hardly be fair. But it’s still nice to see glimmers of the old Will, who was far more confident and carefree.

“No apology needed, as far as I’m aware.” He holds up his hands in a jokingly defensive gesture. “The yellow ones are for you. Your favorite color is yellow, right?”

“It is,” I acknowledge. “Nothing wrong with your memory, I see.” My voice softens as I continue. “How’s your shoulder?”

“Almost good as new,” Will answers quietly. “Thanks for asking.”

I sigh, crossing my arms and leaning back against the sink. “You should just talk to her, Will. I know that a lot has happened, but after everything you’ve both been through, you deserve a chance to be happy.”

“I don’t know,” Will hedges. “Maybe we missed our moment. It’s all so complicated now, even more than it was before.”

“It’s not too complicated to get past if you really love each other,” I tell him honestly. “And I think you still do.”

Will glances down nervously before deftly changing the subject. “Where is Alicia, anyway?”

“Bond court.” Will grimaces and I chuckle. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s how she feels about it too. But she’s doing what she can.”

“She can’t be paying you much,” Will ventures. I shake a finger at him playfully.

“Trying to poach me again, Will? You should know by now that’s not going to happen. I’m managing, and things are going to get better. We just have to find our footing.” I really am confident that everything will work out; it’s just going to take time. But when I say managing, I mean barely. It’s been a hard few months since the election scandal.

“Well, I should get out of your hair,” Will finally says. “I need to get back to the office anyway. I just wanted to say good luck. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other around.”

I nod. “I’m sure we will.” He turns to go. “Talk to Alicia!” I call after him sternly. He throws a hand up to show that he heard me, but I have no idea if he’s going to take my advice.

I grab my notepad, wandering through the apartment and thinking of ways to organize everything so that it fits and still makes a good impression on clients. At least Alicia’s place is nice. That’s a good start.

After my conversation with Will, my mind can’t help but wander back to the courthouse shooting.

It was a close call. Will had been shot in the shoulder wrestling a gun away from Jeffrey Grant, but Finn Polmar had died. Will was treated like a hero, but he certainly hadn’t felt that way. He had felt like a failure for not realizing how close Jeffrey was to the edge, and for not being able to save Finn, and he’d started reevaluating everything in his life.

I’d never seen Alicia as unhinged as she was that day. After Peter’s issues, of course, most everything else seemed small. Alicia had always struck me as pretty unflappable, even when I met her on her first case after being hired as her assistant. I’ve been her assistant ever since; I’m one of the only people who really knows everything that’s going on in her life. She trusts me, and I trust her. It’s a good relationship.

But that day? She was a wreck. I was honestly shocked that she and Will hadn’t reconciled right then and there. Instead, they had started dancing around each other, both too afraid of what they wanted to admit the truth.

Alicia is rarely impulsive. She’s methodical. She likes to think over every decision carefully, analyzing the situation to death until she thinks she knows the right thing to do. It makes sense, really. That’s how lawyers think. They’re trained to see every possible outcome. But in practice, it’s hard to make that kind of philosophy work.

I wish they’d been impulsive. I wish Alicia had finally asked Peter for a divorce, and that Will had finally confessed his feelings.

But they waited too long, and all of the usual problems got in the way. Peter’s career. Eli. The merger. The State’s Attorney race and all the problems that it bred. Cary’s arrest. Lemond Bishop.

Then James Castro had threatened to bring up Alicia and Will’s old affair, forcing them to stay away from each other so they didn’t ruin her chances of running. Of course, shortly after, Peter had started sleeping with Ramona, which could have hurt everything for both of them. Alicia had been so close to finally going to Will. I urged her to do it, but her caution won over once more.

It had all really fallen apart when Peter tried to hurt Alicia’s campaign. She gravitated towards Will again; being together actually seemed possible, especially when Alicia won the election and officially exited the firm. There was a brief denial of any feelings when they were asked about their previous relationship as both of them lied to protect the other. That was nothing new, so they got over it quickly.

But Alicia had been accused of stealing the election and dropped out. Her choice to start her own firm instead of going back opened up the old rift from when she left the first time. Alicia and Will had briefly discussed starting a firm together, but had ultimately decided that it was a bad idea.

So here we are, back at the start.

I don’t resent any of Alicia’s professional choices. I don’t blame her for the fact that our situation is a little dire at the moment. We’ve stood by each other through everything over the past six years. I don’t have any family I can turn to, and I barely have any friends. Alicia is the one person I really know I can depend on, and she knows she can depend on me too.

It’s just hard to see your best friend, your boss, and a woman you greatly respect sacrificing her own happiness for what she considers the greater good.

I wish someone loved me as much as she and Will love each other. That kind of love is definitely worth fighting for, and I hope they both see the light eventually.

I stop, finally back at the boxes again. I think I’ve figured out what to do. Grace will probably help me move the furniture when she gets home; she’s insisting on assisting me with my duties since I’m being pulled in so many different directions right now. Alicia isn’t sure how to feel about it; she’s always been the first one to shield her children and try to protect them from the outside world, and she’s not quite ready for Grace to grow up yet, despite her age. We both know that Grace just wants to support us, so we’re letting her, at least for now.

I hear the door open. “Hi, Alicia!” I holler. She groans, coming into the room and flopping down in one of the chairs unceremoniously. “How was bond court?” I wonder, though I can already guess based on her mood.

“It has a steep learning curve,” she complains. “I didn’t make anything today.”

“You’ll get there,” I assure her. “You’re tougher than all of them. Come on. Let’s get you a drink.”

She laughs. “Yes, please!” We both wander into the kitchen. I start brewing a fresh pot of coffee for me while Alicia makes herself a cocktail. “Staying late?” she inquires, eyeing the coffee.

I nod. “May as well get everything set up. The sooner we’re ready, the sooner we can take clients. Besides, you know you’re my life,” I tease.

Alicia rolls her eyes. “Yeah, we should really get you some other kind of life. Look where I’ve landed you.” I don’t bother saying anything. We’ve had this conversation before. She knows I don’t feel like that, and we both know that we did the best thing for us right now. “The flowers are nice,” Alicia remarks as she looks around the kitchen. “Did you get them?”

I pause, looking at her curiously as I admit, “Will brought them earlier.”

“Will was here?” To anyone else, the question would sound nonchalant, but not to me. I know how Alicia thinks.

“You should just talk to him, Alicia. There’s enough separation now. You don’t work together, you and Peter aren’t trying to be a couple anymore, the election is over, and soon everyone will forget about the scandal. You deserve a chance to be happy.” It’s a speech I’ve given her before, but I hope that one of these days, it will break through her hard exterior.

“You said the same thing to him, didn’t you?” I shrug, grinning at her. Alicia knows how I think too.

“I did. Now you both just need to listen to me.” Alicia finishes her drink, taking off her suit jacket and stretching her arms over her head.

“Maybe one day,” she exhales wistfully. “I’m going to go change. We have a lot more work to do.” I nod, getting my coffee ready as she leaves the kitchen.

Whatever happens, I think it’s going to be an exciting year.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin helps Alicia hire an investigator and meets Jason Crouse.

**Robin**

“Marty Pintarello, Amanda Marcassin, and Jason Crouse?” I repeat the names back to Alicia after writing them down.

“That’s right.” Her voice is almost inaudible through my phone’s speaker thanks to all of the background noise, but it sounds like I got what I needed. “See what you find out, and if you can contact them, try to get them to come in this afternoon for interviews.”

“No problem, Alicia. Let me know if you need anything else, and good luck in bond court.” We hang up and I wander into the kitchen to pour myself another cup of coffee before I get to work.

Several hours later, I’ve dealt with all of Alicia’s messages and the mail, done the initial research she needs for her current case, and looked up and called all but one of the investigators. I worked right through lunch, so I get up to stretch and make myself a sandwich as I dial Jason Crouse’s number. Alicia comes in while I’m grabbing a plate and I point to mine, raising my eyebrows. She nods eagerly, holding a finger up and heading to her office while I start to grab ingredients from the fridge.

“Hello?” A warm, deep voice answers the phone and I quickly set everything down.

“Hello. Is this Jason Crouse?”

“That depends on who’s asking.” His tone is playful; I find myself smiling in spite of the bad joke.

“Robin Ballard is asking, Mr. Crouse,” I quip back. “I’m Alicia Florrick’s assistant. She’s started a new law firm and we’re looking for investigators to hire on a freelance basis. You were recommended to us by Lucca Quinn.”

“Sounds about right,” he responds easily. “You have a case right now?”

“We do, Mr. Crouse. We’re hoping for someone to start right away. Would you be able to come in this afternoon for an interview?”

“Would two work for you?”

“That would be perfect.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Great.” I give him the address and my phone number in case he needs to call. “I look forward to meeting you, Mr. Crouse.”

**Jason**

I check the address I wrote down, making sure I’m in the right place. I’m twenty minutes early, but I knock anyway. I’m curious about this job, and I might get a chance to poke around a bit if I have a little extra time.

A moment later, a woman opens the door. She smiles brightly up at me and I can’t help smiling back. I quickly notice that she’s gorgeous. Short, curvy, brilliant smile, big hazel eyes. She’s dressed simply, but her clothing is fitted to show off her lovely body.

She’s more casual than I would have expected. Her leggings are bright pink, her t-shirt is yellow, and she’s not wearing any jewelry or makeup. Her light brown hair is braided and pinned up; it’s cute, but also carefree.

“You must be Mr. Crouse. I’m Robin Ballard, Alicia’s assistant,” she says, holding out her hand. I blink, looking down at my bandaged palm, offering her my good one a bit awkwardly instead and smiling cheekily.

She adapts smoothly, laughing as I bob her hand up and down with mine. “Jason,” I correct her.

“Of course. Jason. Please come in. Alicia is in another interview at the moment, but she’ll be available shortly. Can I get you anything?” She steps to the side and lets me through the door. I linger as she shuts it, letting her walk past me deeper into the apartment so I can follow her. My eyes drop to her backside and I notice that it is absolutely fantastic.

“I’m fine, thank you.” She gestures to a chair in front of what I assume is her desk and I sit down.

She takes her own seat across from me and motions to my hand. “So how did you do that, Jason?”

I lift it, touching my bandage and grinning at her. “Killed a man.”

She’s not fazed. “On the job?” she asks lightly.

I shake my head. “No, just in traffic. He moved too slow.”

“Maybe you should get those anger issues worked out,” she observes, cupping her chin in her hand and grinning right back.

For a moment, I think about my old life. I used to be a very angry man. I’m not anymore, but it’s not without effort.

I smile at her sheepishly and find myself telling the truth instead of running with the gag. “Ice tray. One of those old metal ones. Cut myself. Twenty stitches.”

“Ouch.” There’s real sympathy in her voice, so I play it up, pouting just a little and giving her my best bedroom eyes over the top of my glasses. “Oh, poor baby,” she coos, making fun of me. Still, I notice that her cheeks are flushed. “Those must work wonders when you’re investigating.”

I raise my eyebrows at her teasingly. “They don’t hurt.”

“If you’re trying to get the job, you’ll have to use them on Alicia. I don’t make the decisions.”

“I figured, but you might be able to tell me about my competition.”

“Ah, I see. You’ll wound a girl’s self-esteem with an ulterior motive like that.”

It’s my turn to flush. I flirt with almost everyone. It’s a habit I’ve cultivated while investigating, though I rarely follow through. Most people just act flattered. It’s nice to have someone genuinely flirt back.

Especially someone beautiful, clever, and sweet like her.

She taps her pen on her desk before slipping it into her mouth. Her lips are pink and full and completely distracting. “Ever heard of Marty Pintarello or Amanda Marcassin?”

“I know who they are. What do you think about them?”

“Are you pumping me for information, Jason?”

I recline in my chair nonchalantly. “I’m just making conversation, Robin.”

She smirks. “Right. I see.” She continues after a moment of artfully crafted silence. “Well, you can tell Marty’s a cop from a mile away. Amanda seems a little young and naïve, but that could be an advantage.”

“And what about me?”

She leans forward, reaching out and stroking her thumb over one of my dimples. “I don’t think any grown man should be allowed to have dimples like this, and I bet they do you lots of favors.” She winks at me and then glances at the clock.

“Alicia will be done in a moment.” Her voice is reluctant; she clearly doesn’t want our chat to end. “Do you have any serious questions for me, Jason?”

I can’t help myself. “Just one,” I tell her, deepening my voice. She straightens up, biting her lip, and I chuckle. I know what I’m doing. “Do you have a no fraternizing with beautiful employees policy?”

“Saw Alicia’s picture online, huh?” Behind her, I see Alicia and who I assume is Amanda getting up, so I stand and lean over, putting my lips as close as I can to Robin’s ear without actually touching her.

“Alicia is a lovely woman, Robin,” I murmur. “But I was talking about you.”

**Robin**

I get Amanda’s information before she leaves, the skin on my neck still prickled from Jason speaking into my ear. I swivel my chair, peering at him through Alicia’s office door.

I have never seen a man as handsome as him. Tall, lean, dimples for days, gorgeous hazel eyes, messy brown hair and beard peppered with silver and gray. Plus he has the wit and the swagger.

Normally, I wouldn’t flirt at work, but I couldn’t resist.

I try to focus, acting like I don’t notice right away when Alicia opens her office door and says goodbye to Jason. He steps over and props himself casually against my desk, glancing down at me.

“I know you’re trying to play it cool.” When I look up at him, he pulls off his glasses so I can really see his eyes. I roll my own at him, shaking my head.

“Unfair, Jason.”

“You have my info for Alicia?” he confirms. I nod. He retrieves his wallet, pulling out a card. “Got a pen?” I hand him mine and make an inarticulate sound in the back of my throat as he slides it into his mouth and winks at me; he obviously noticed me putting it in my own mouth earlier. His tongue peeks out from between his lips as he removes it and scribbles something on the back of the card, flipping it over and handing it back to me with the pen.

I glance at the card and then back up at him. “I already have your number,” I point out.

He winks at me. “I know. But that card is just for you. Personal use only.” He gives me a little wave. “I’ll see you soon, Robin.”

I watch him go, studying the card in my hand and flipping it over to read the message he wrote on the back.

_Call me and I’ll repair your wounded self-esteem._

“So what did you think?” Alicia’s voice rings out directly behind me and I jump, dropping the card before turning to face her. She laughs at me, her eyebrows raised. “What’s that?” She gestures to the card and I grab it off the desk, twirling it in my fingers.

“An offer I might not be able to refuse,” I admit.

She tilts her head, clearly indicating that she’s waiting for more. “Jason’s number,” I clarify, frowning at the card a bit. “I don’t know what happened. Normally I wouldn’t flirt at work, but...”

Alicia laughs. “But he’s ridiculously handsome and charming. Don’t think I didn’t notice. Besides, you deserve some flirting.” She hesitates and then wonders, “Has there been anyone at all since Cary?”

I sigh. Talk about water that has yet to make its way under the bridge. I shake my head. “No one at all. Not necessarily because I don’t want there to be. We’ve been busy, and I didn’t go out much during the election; it’s hard to tell when someone is just trying to get information. I suppose I’ve been feeling a little guilty too. Cary wants to get back together. He knows I don’t want to, but he just won’t let it go.”

Alicia squeezes my shoulder. “He’ll get there eventually. I know you feel bad because he’s a nice guy, but you shouldn’t have to pretend there are feelings when there aren’t. Call Jason. See what happens. At the very least, have a little fun. Maybe get a free dinner out of it.”

It’s my turn to laugh. “Does that mean we’re not hiring him?”

Alicia sighs this time. “I like him. He’s got a good personality, and that’s important in an investigator. But I like Amanda too, and she’s cheaper. At this point, we need to pinch every penny that we can.”

I nod in agreement. “She reminded me of Kalinda. And all her references were good. She deserves a chance. Do you want me to call Marty and Jason?”

“Call Marty. I’ll call Jason. Then you can soothe his hurt pride by calling him for a date.” I chuckle, thinking of the note on the back of his card. “I’d like to keep Jason in mind just in case we ever need another investigator. Marty screamed cop, though. No good.”

“Tell me about it. Let’s make the calls and then I’ll get us some more coffee.”

Alicia walks back into her office so we can each perform our tasks. “Sounds good to me!”

A few minutes later, we’re both standing in the kitchen, sipping happily from steaming mugs. “How did Jason sound?” I inquire. “Should I lay it on thick?”

Alicia giggles. “He sounded like a big boy. I think he can take it.”

“How long should I wait to call him?” I muse, staring down at my phone. Suddenly, it lights up and his name appears on the display. “Well, well.” I hold the phone up to Alicia so she can see. She gives me a thumbs up and hangs out to eavesdrop.

“Hello?” I greet Jason casually, my heart racing a little. There’s nothing quite like a very attractive man calling to hit on you.

“Yes, hello, this is Jason Crouse, and I’d like to speak to the complaint department. You didn’t hire me.”

I smile as I reply. “I’m sorry, Mr. Crouse, our complaint department is currently closed. If there’s anything else you’d like to talk about, I’d be open to that.”

Jason chuckles. “Okay, then. May I take you to dinner tonight, Robin?”

I bite my lip and blush, glad that he can’t see me. “You may, Jason.”

“What time do you get off work?”

“Six.”

“I’ll be waiting for you. Dark blue truck. There’s a little Italian place around the corner that I’m fond of, if that’s okay with you.”

“That sounds perfect. Are we splitting the check?” My budget is tight at the moment, so I need to know, and I hate to make assumptions.

“I asked you out, so it’s my treat,” he explains. “Thank you for asking, though.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you shortly after six.”

“I’m very much looking forward to it. I’ll see you soon.”

I end the call and grin at Alicia. “I have a date,” I announce proudly. Then I look at her curiously. “This is okay, isn’t it? I mean, if we end up hiring him later, it’s not going to be a problem?”

Alicia snorts. “I think that both of us have dealt with worse romantic entanglements in the workplace.”

“Yeah, you’d think we’d learn,” I mutter. “Or just give up men entirely and date each other.”

“Don’t think I’m not tempted. You can cook.” We both laugh uproariously for a few minutes and Alicia rests against the counter happily. “This is nice. It feels normal.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” I decide to take advantage of her good mood. “You know, you could call Will. Get yourself some fun and free dinner.”

“Don’t you start on me today,” Alicia admonishes me good-naturedly.

I hold up my hands defensively and back through the doorway towards my desk. “Just pointing out the obvious. You deserve to have a good time too.”

“You know I appreciate the thought.” She checks her watch. “Oh, look at the time. I have to get back to work.”

“You can’t avoid me forever!” I sing, beaming at her as she sneaks back to her office. “Let me know if you need anything.”

A few hours later, I’m packing up my things and glancing in the bathroom mirror before I head out the door. I’m a simple person in terms of my looks, and I like to think I’m cute enough to carry it. I redo my lip gloss and smooth out a few strands of my hair, but otherwise I try not to be too fussy. Obviously Jason liked me the way I am; he flirted with me, asked me out, and he knows I won’t be changing before our date.

As I leave Alicia’s building, I scan the street for a dark blue truck. I spot one with Jason leaning against it, waving eagerly and heading over to him. “Hi.” I’m surprised at how cheerful my voice is; I hadn’t realized how much I missed the flattered feeling I get when someone asks me out.

“Hi,” Jason replies. He steps forward and puts his palms on my shoulders as he leans down to kiss my cheek. I smile and flush as he opens the truck door for me and holds out his hand, helping me step up inside. Then he walks around the front and slides into the driver’s seat.

He holds my hand in his as he carefully pulls out into traffic.

I can’t remember the last time a man just held my hand.

“How are you, Robin?” he wonders softly, his hazel eyes darkening as he gazes at me.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. “I’m great, Jason. I am really, really great.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Robin out to dinner.

**Robin**

It’s not very busy when we arrive at the restaurant. Jason requests a table in the back with one booth seat so that we can sit next to each other. Now I’m tucked into his side, enjoying his warmth and happily eating Bolognese over handmade tagliatelle. Jason is smiling down at me, largely ignoring his own spicy seafood pasta.

“You’re not eating,” I observe. He blushes and smiles, twirling more noodles around his fork.

“Is it odd that I like watching you eat?” he asks. “You’re just so pleased.”

It’s my turn to blush. “This is the nicest meal I’ve had in a while. Thank you.”

Jason reaches out and smooths an errant strand of hair over my ear. “You’re very welcome.” He pauses for a moment, biting his lip. “Would you tell me about yourself? Or should I not disturb you until you’re finished?”

I swallow and grin at him. “What would you like to know?”

“How did you end up here in Chicago?” He shovels another portion of food into his mouth as I take a sip of my sparkling water.

“Well, I grew up a few hours away in Michigan. Initially, I came here for college. I was going to be a high school teacher, but then I realized that I hated high school the first time around and didn’t want to go back perpetually. I dropped the education part of my degree and just got the English part instead, but then I wasn’t sure what to do with it. I like the city, and I had a few weeks left on my apartment lease, so I started poking around looking for jobs. I saw the advertisement for an assistant at Stern, Lockhart & Gardner and decided to give it a shot. Alicia and Cary hired me.” I eat a little more as Jason processes my answer.

“Cary? Agos? As in Lockhart/Agos & Lee?” I nod.

“Right. I keep forgetting that not everyone is as intimately familiar with all of the drama as I am.” Jason chuckles and I shrug. “Alicia and Cary were both competing for the same associate spot, so they shared me as an assistant until the decision was made. Alicia got the job, and I stayed with her. I’ve been following her around ever since.”

“You never thought about leaving? Especially with the election scandal?” Normally a question like that would raise my suspicions, but Jason is genuinely curious, so I don’t mind.

“Nope, never. We’ve been through worse before. And I kind of have a loyalty thing. Or maybe it’s just Alicia. We were friends right away. She knows I’ll be honest with her, and I know she’ll be honest with me.” As I say it, I realize how true it is. I’d do pretty much anything for Alicia.

“How did that happen?” Jason inquires.

I lean back against the booth as I remember that night in Alicia’s office. She’d been working late, as usual, and I had stayed to help, also as usual. Keeping up with two associates had been pretty intense, but I’d managed it; I’d wanted to make a good impression. “She was working late,” I start. “I came in to give her some files she asked for and she was watching the news. It was another story about Peter and Amber Madison, the prostitute he slept with. I didn’t say anything. Everyone had been pitying her, you know? Telling her how sorry they were. I could see that she hated it. I asked her if she needed anything, and she said she wanted to ask me something, but that she wanted the truth, not some sugar-coated bullshit. I promised, and she asked me what I would have done if my husband had cheated on me.”

“Pretty heavy question for a boss to ask,” Jason points out.

I giggle. “Tell me about it! But I did what she asked. I told her that, in theory, I would have kicked him to the curb. Gotten a divorce. But I also told her that, practically, situations like that aren’t as simple as they seem. When people answer theoretical questions, they never actually think that thing will happen to them, you know? I told her I could understand why she was standing by him. She has kids, and they were still pretty young at that point. She had just started working again, and money was an issue. All of her friends abandoned her when she needed them the most. And even if she didn’t love him anymore, there was history there.” My voice gets a little wistful. “It can be hard to let go, even if you know it’s the right thing to do.”

“I bet she liked that answer,” Jason guesses.

“She did. After that, we just trusted each other naturally. She’s my best friend. More than just a boss.” I sit up straight again and resume eating. “Your turn, Jason. How did you end up in Chicago? You haven’t been here long.”

Jason raises his eyebrows. “Oh? What makes you say that?”

“Your listed local address is a long-term living motel. I stayed there a few times between moves.” I wink at him.

“Ah, I see,” he drawls, bending down and nuzzling my cheek. For a moment, I can’t breathe. His beard is soft, and he smells amazing. “Looking up info on me, huh?”

“For my job, Jason,” I manage to tease, turning my head and letting my nose brush over his cheekbone. “Don’t get cocky.”

“Cocky? Me? Never.” My skin prickles when he inhales deeply against it. “You smell nice,” he compliments me. My cheeks flush again.

“So do you,” I murmur, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He’s beaming at me, and I reach a finger up to stroke the temple of his glasses. “You look criminally good in these, you know.”

Jason licks his lips. “Do I? I had no idea at all.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe.” He pulls back just a little so we can finish our meal, thoughtfully twirling pasta around his fork before he speaks. “I prefer to be transient,” he reveals. “I don’t like to stay in one place too long. So I move around, spending a year here, a year there, going wherever I want to go. This time, I ended up in Chicago.”

“Well, that explains it,” I say lightly.

“Explains what?” Jason wonders, taking a drink of his own water as he finishes his food.

“Well, since you asked me out, I’m assuming that you’re single, which is honestly surprising. You have a great personality, and you’re massively attractive.” Jason puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead as I eat my last bite of pasta. A shiver runs up my spine as his lips touch my skin, and I slip my own arm around his waist.

“You are intensely flattering,” Jason muses. “Yeah, the whole moving around whenever I want thing doesn’t sit well with most women. All of them have wanted to be the one who made me settle down, not that I’m trying to brag. Honestly, I don’t know if that will ever happen. Maybe if I meet the right person. Maybe I’ll just want them with me when I pick up and leave, but that’s a hard life.”

I tilt my head up and put my other hand on his chest. “You sound lonely, Jason.” My voice is serious, and he looks back down at me sadly.

“I suppose I am, Robin.” The waitress comes back, obviously annoyed that Jason and I are having such a good time; she’s been making eyes at him since we arrived. She asks if we want anything else. Jason looks at me questioningly and I shake my head, so he requests the check.

Once we’re alone again, he takes a deep breath. “I know this might be a bit forward for a first date, Robin, but I would very much like to take you to bed.” His voice is deep and raw, and suddenly I’m quite sure that Jason Crouse knows how to handle himself in the bedroom department.

Not that I really would have doubted it before, but I was trying not to think about it just yet.

My fingers curl into his shirt and I rest my forehead against his chest. “I’ve been hoping and worrying that you’d ask me that, Jason,” I admit.

“Worrying?” His arm tightens around me. “Does this have something to do with an ex? You sounded strange earlier when you were talking about Alicia and Peter.”

I sigh. “Yes and no. We’ve been broken up for a while, but he’s still around. We work in the same circles, so we still see each other fairly often. He wants me back, but I don’t want him back. That’s not what it is. I’m just feeling a little guilty, I suppose. I never told him one of the reasons that we broke up. I said that we weren’t compatible, and that’s true. We’re really not, even though he’s a perfectly nice guy. But there was more to it. I didn’t say anything because I know him. He’d take it the wrong way, and it would just hurt. I didn’t see the point.”

“But it’s important if we sleep together?” Jason clarifies. I nod.

I feel my cheeks blazing. “I’ve never told anybody this before, Jason, but I don’t want to start anything between us, whatever anything means, without being clear.”

“I appreciate that, Robin.” He reaches up with his other hand and strokes my hair. “Tell me.”

I inhale slowly, debating with myself. I really do want Jason, so I shouldn’t back off now. Finally, I confess, “Jason, I have particular needs that I want met when it comes to sex. Needs that some people aren’t comfortable meeting.”

“Like?” His voice is soothing; there’s no judgment in it at all.

My own voice drops to a whisper as I reply. “I don’t like to be in control in the bedroom.”

“You’re a submissive?” I blink in surprise. I didn’t expect him to jump there right away; I thought I’d have to explain myself more. “I’m familiar with the concept. I had to read about it for a case I worked,” he supplies.

I don’t know whether to be more at ease or more nervous, but I keep going. “Sort of? I mean, I don’t want you to _Fifty Shades of Grey_ me or anything like that.” He laughs; I’m sure that I look completely embarrassed. “I just, well, I like being told what to do. I like surrendering. I don’t want to be humiliated or degraded or hurt. I just want to give in.” I bite my lip anxiously. “I hope that makes sense.”

The waitress drops off the check, so Jason stays quiet for a moment, cupping my cheek in his hand and running his thumb over my lips. He reluctantly pulls away to take out his wallet, laying down enough cash for our meal and a generous tip. I notice that the waitress has written her name and number on the receipt and I shake my head in exasperation.

“Are you keeping that?” I snort sarcastically, glaring at her back as she walks away. Jason shakes his head, standing and holding out his hands; I take them and he pulls me close, leading me outside and back to his truck. He presses my back against the passenger side door, leaning over me. I feel a little lightheaded being surrounded by him, not to mention aroused.

“I don’t need anyone else’s number, Robin. Not when I’m with you.” His finger traces my collarbone and my heart speeds up. “Tell me why you like to surrender.”

I slip my arms around his waist underneath his jacket, running my fingers up and down his back slowly. “I always have to be in control, Jason. In my job. In my life. I take care of a lot of things for a lot of people, and I have to take care of myself too. I just want there to be a place where I don’t have to be the one in control. Where someone else makes the decisions. Where I can feel cherished and taken care of. But I feel like that’s not what men want. They want someone who’s independent and strong. Someone like Alicia or Lucca. Not someone like me.”

Jason strokes my neck with his hands, his fingers fluttering gently but firmly over my skin. “You are independent and strong, Robin. There’s nothing wrong with not wanting to be that way all the time. You deserve to be taken care of. And I’ll tell you something about me.” He puts his lips to my ear and his hips dig into mine.

I gasp.

Oh.

He’s hard.

“Jason…” I can’t help moaning softly as I twine my arms around his neck. He smiles as he feels my body react to his, his big hands sliding down to cup my ass as my tightening nipples brush against his chest, clearly visible through my shirt and bra. Treacherous things.

Jason chuckles. “I like control, Robin. I need it. I used to be a very different person, a person I didn’t like, and the way I keep myself from going back there is control. When I control a situation, I know how things are going to turn out, for the most part, and I like that. So I am telling you the truth when I say that I would love to control you if that’s what you want. And I can respect the fact that it’s only in the bedroom; outside of it, you’re the same dynamic, intelligent, beautiful woman, just with different needs.”

I always thought that when people said words made them melt, they were being metaphorical.

I think I’m actually melting.

Jason tilts my chin up, his lips hovering over mine. “Now be a good girl and kiss me, Robin.”

A strangled whimper escapes my throat as his mouth claims mine.

He is an absolutely amazing kisser.

Slow. 

Sensual.

Completely intoxicating.

I dimly realize that to anyone walking by, we practically look like we’re having sex against his car. I brush the thought aside as Jason keeps kissing me, nipping at my upper lip, then my lower lip, teasing me. I thread my fingers into his hair and kiss him back like he commanded, moving my lips just as slowly, savoring the feel of him against my mouth.

Finally, he pulls back, his cheeks flushed with excitement, his body trembling slightly. “Can we go back to your apartment, Robin?” he pants. “I feel cheap taking you back to a motel.”

I smile and laugh. “I appreciate that, though it wouldn’t bother me. You’re welcome to come back to my place, Jason.” I slide my hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks, stroking his beard gently. He lifts me away from the door, opening it and helping me up into the passenger seat.

Once he’s in the driver’s seat, he leans over and kisses me again. I inhale sharply when his hand cups one of my breasts, his thumb rubbing my excited nipple mischievously. He slides his hand over to circle the other and I arch my back, pushing into his touch. “That’s it,” Jason purrs. “I want to make you feel good, Robin.”

“You’re doing just fine so far,” I assure him weakly as he pulls away and starts the truck.

“Well.” He smirks. “Shall we see if I can do a bit better than fine?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Robin to bed.

**Jason**

I resist the urge to kiss Robin as I help her step down from the truck and let her lead me to her apartment. Once I start again, I won’t stop, and there are things I need to know before that happens.

She bows her head as she shuts the door behind us, biting her lip and glancing around. “It’s not much,” she ventures uncertainly. I put my arm around her as I survey the space.

It’s small. One bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. It’s sparsely furnished, and nothing matches; it’s clear that she’s gotten everything secondhand just based on what she could find. But it’s clean and organized, and there are splashes of color everywhere that reveal her bright personality. I squeeze her tight and she puts her arms around me.

“I like it,” I tell her. “It suits you.” I press my nose against her hair, breathing her in. She smells incredible, like grapefruit and mint and blackberries and sugar. I want to taste every inch of her skin.

I don’t usually ask to take women to bed on the first date. To be honest, I usually don’t get that far at all. Not because I couldn’t, but because I like to connect with someone, even if it’s only temporary. I’ve never connected with anyone this fast before. She’s an amazing woman, and right now, all I want is more time with her.

“Can I get you anything?” The question must be almost a reflex at this point, considering her job.

I shake my head slowly, turning her to face me and rubbing my hands over her upper arms. “No, I’m fine. But we should talk before I get you into bed.” I smooth a strand of her hair over her ear, letting my thumb brush her cheek.

She blushes and nods. “What about?”

“I just need our boundaries to be clear. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’m not here to make you do something you don’t want to do just to please me. So tell me what you like and what you don’t.”

Her blush deepens and she buries her face in my chest before answering. I bend my head so I can hear her clearly, rubbing her back soothingly, letting the gestures tell her that it’s okay and I’m not here to judge.

“I like to please,” she whispers. “I want to please you. I want to earn your pleasure.” I can’t help shivering against her when she says that. I’ve been hard since we left the restaurant, and it’s taking all the willpower I have not to just make her mine right this instant.

“I like giving head,” she continues shyly. My cock actually twitches in my pants and I bite back a groan, my hands tightening on her. She lifts her chin enough so I can see her smile at my reaction. “I like having my breasts played with. I like, um…” I can feel the heat radiating from her face through my clothes. “I like being spanked,” she finally admits, squirming against me a little. I slide my hand down and cup the generous curve of her bottom teasingly; her surprised gasp is a perfect reward for the motion.

“Are there positions you prefer?” I ask. “Do you not want to be on top? Do you want me to go down on you?”

“I like all kinds of positions. And I don’t mind being on top as long as you tell me that’s where you want me,” she answers softly. “I usually don’t like getting oral sex. But…” Her hands reach up and she strokes my beard. “I’d be willing to let you try to see how this feels down there.”

I turn my head and kiss her palm. “Okay. What about limits? Tell me what you don’t like.”

“I’m open-minded,” she assures me. “I don’t want to be hurt, like I said before. And I suppose if I’m being honest, I’m not particularly into anything anal.” She grimaces and I chuckle.

“I’m not either, Robin.” I kiss her forehead. I want her more than I’ve ever wanted anyone, and I can’t wait much longer. “Listen. If you want me to stop, I will. Just say, um… meteor. We’re supposed to have a safeword, right? That can be ours.”

She giggles, putting her arms around my neck and leaning up to kiss my cheek. “Meteor?”

“Unless you work that organically into your usual sexual conversations.” I wink at her and she laughs, shaking her head.

“Meteor,” she murmurs. “Got it.” She pauses, gently touching my face again. “That goes for you too, Jason,” she clarifies. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable either.”

I nod and rest my forehead against hers, squeezing her bottom and then turning her so her back is facing me.

I lift my hand and firmly spank her ass, watching it bounce and feeling her melt against me. I brush her hair aside, kissing her neck playfully, immensely pleased with her response. “Take me to your bedroom, Robin,” I rasp into her ear.

Once we cross the threshold, the change in her is instantaneous. I can sense her relax, and the hair on the back of my neck stands up as I realize that I’m in control. I’m still throbbing, and I need some relief soon before I lose my mind.

I think carefully for a moment about what she said she likes and what I want to see and feel before deciding how to start.

“Clasp your hands together and rest them in the small of your back, Robin,” I order her. My voice is soothing, but stern. Her breathing is shallow as she obeys immediately. The movement pulls her shoulders down and pushes her breasts out deliciously.

I move around to her front, slipping my hands under her t-shirt, unclasping her bra, and pulling the straps down her arms past the sleeves of her top. “Move your arms so I can take this off and then put them back.” She does, watching me the whole time through her long lashes, her hazel eyes darkening to the color of espresso. I get her bra free, draping it over the chair in the corner and removing my jacket, shoes, and socks at the same time. I move back around her, perching on the edge of the bed, hissing and shifting my hips as my erection strains against my slacks.

I reach out, grabbing her hips and maneuvering her until she’s standing in front of me. I push her t-shirt up, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her bare belly, feeling it suck in as she takes a breath. “Take my glasses off, Robin.”

She puts her fingers on my glasses and a breathy little, “Yes, sir,” escapes her lips.

I hadn’t expected her to say it, but it excites me immensely, so I eagerly add, “Say that from now on whenever I give you an instruction, Robin.”

She carefully removes my glasses, folding them and putting them on her nightstand. “Yes, sir.” Her voice is clearer this time.

I raise my bandaged hand. “Unwrap this.”

She can’t hide the question in her eyes, but she doesn’t ask. “Yes, sir.”

She peels the bandage away delicately, unable to help raising her eyebrows when she sees that my stitches have already been removed and are, in fact, completely healed. I chuckle. “I figured a little sympathy wouldn’t hurt.” I wink at her. “You can react, Robin. You can say things if you like, unless I explicitly tell you not to.”

She blushes and smiles, folding the bandage and setting it down beside my glasses. “Yes, sir.”

I breathe out harshly. I get harder every time she says that. My pants have become unbearably tight, so I lean back on my elbows, arranging my hips at the edge of her bed and spreading my legs. Her eyes widen with excitement, but she stays still, her hands clasped behind her back again.

I reach out, leaning up and stroking her wrist. “Such a good girl,” I praise her, my gaze sweeping over her body. She’s very fetching in her clothes, but I want to see her without them.

“Take off everything but your panties for me, Robin. Slowly, so I can watch.” I lean back again, resisting the urge to adjust my crotch. I’ll have her do that in a minute.

“Yes, sir.” She unclasps her hands, grasping the hem of her t-shirt in her fingers and rolling it up lazily. I pant as the smooth skin of her stomach is revealed inch by inch, and then the rounded undersides of her breasts. She pauses and turns to the side so that I can clearly see them bounce when she releases them.

I growl, balling the sheets up in my fists to resist the urge to touch myself. Her nipples are tiny and pink and very, very hard. I want to kiss and suck them until she orgasms, then bury my cock between her breasts and come all over her.

But I’ll save that for some other time. Tonight, I want to give her something she wants and then be inside her.

She crosses her arms over her chest as she turns, looking over her shoulder at me before starting to wiggle her pants down over her gorgeous ass. I lick my lips as she exposes tight little boy short panties, bending over so she can push her leggings off of her ankles, taking her socks and shoes with them.

She straightens back up and turns, smiling bashfully at me. I grin at her in spite of my discomfort, shifting my hips again. “You’re incredibly beautiful,” I observe sincerely. “Kneel between my legs, Robin, and help me get these damn pants off, please.”

She giggles and kneels, running her hands over my thighs. “Yes, sir.”

Her fingers graze my belt buckle. She undoes it, pulling the leather free slowly before dropping it on the floor. Her touch is incredibly delicate as she unfastens my pants, being very careful because of how hard I am. I groan as the pressure releases and I feel slightly less constrained, though I’m still testing the give of my boxer briefs.

I lift my hips for her as she peels them and my pants down at the same time, groaning again as my erection springs free, snapping up and slapping against my belly. I strip my t-shirt off and toss it on the floor before wrapping my hand around the base of my cock and holding it steady for her.

“Hands behind your back, Robin. Keep them there while you go down on me.” She looks at me through her long lashes as she leans forward, her arms pulled tight, and presses a soft, sweet kiss to the tip of my shaft.

“Yes, sir,” she purrs, lapping up the pre-come that’s already leaking from my taut length. My eyes practically roll back into my head; her tongue is warm and wet and I want it all over me.

I run a hand tenderly over her hair. “Take this down for me, Robin.”

“Yes, sir,” she replies obediently. Warmth floods me from head to toe as I watch her deftly unpin and unwind her braid until her hair is cascading halfway down her back in thick waves.

I’ve never actually done this before. I’ve been dominant in the bedroom in the sense of being on top or being a little rough, but this is different. I’m surprised at the rush I get not just from telling her what to do, but from watching her obey so easily and so eagerly.

I curl my hand into her hair, wrapping it around my fist. “Now please me,” I command firmly. I’ve been teasing myself with thoughts of her ever since we met this afternoon, and I’m ready for the real thing.

She senses my urgency, quickly lowering her head over my throbbing length. I gulp and take a shaky breath as her mouth engulfs my entire cock, moaning as she starts to swallow enthusiastically around me. I hold onto her hair tightly, curling my hand around the back of her head so I can feel her movements better.

She starts to bob up and down rhythmically, milking my aching shaft. The noisy sounds of her sucking fill the room, turning me on even more. I start to thrust up into her mouth. I’ve been on edge practically all day, so it’s not long before I’m about to come, and I realize that I didn’t ask her if she was okay with swallowing.

“Robin, I’m going to come,” I grind out. “You don’t have to…” My words are cut off by a sharp gasp as she swallows me entirely again, sucking hard, and then pulls up about halfway, her tongue swirling over me, drawing little patterns on my sensitive skin. My stomach clenches; she feels so good, and I can’t hang on anymore. “Robin!” I pant incoherently as I start to come in her mouth.

I feel her swallowing, bobbing her head to make sure she gets every drop. She manages, even without her hands, despite the intensity, force, and volume of my orgasm. I moan loudly as she keeps sucking, making sure I’m empty and clean before she lets me go, leaning back, her hands still clasped behind her.

I run my hand through my damp hair and down over my beard, opening my eyes so I can look at her. Her lips are pink and swollen, her entire body is flushed, and, to my intense delight, her panties are soaking wet. “Stand up, Robin,” I growl. I need to touch her.

She stands, wobbling a little. I steady her with a hand on her hip, cupping her dripping core in the other, petting her gently as I kiss her belly. She gasps and squirms as I kiss my way down the front of her panties, tonguing her and teasing her with my lips. “You taste divine,” I sigh, standing and squeezing her ass in my hands as I bend down to kiss her. I move one hand to her neck to hold her head in place as I tangle my tongue with hers, tasting us both on her lips. I tug her panties down with the other, letting them fall to her ankles.

When I break the kiss, I turn, pulling the covers back from her bed. Then I take her shoulders in my hands, watching her breasts tremble deliciously as the rough pads of my fingers brush her skin. “Arms at your sides, Robin.” My voice is low and filled with longing. Every time she does what I say, I get more of a thrill.

“Yes, sir.” She squeals when I slide my hands down to her thighs and grip them where they meet her ass so I can lift her right out of her panties. Her legs reflexively go around my waist, which is just where I want them.

“Good girl.” She smiles and blushes, tentatively putting her arms around my neck so she can hang on. “My good, good girl,” I whisper again, pleased when she quivers against me. I carry her to the end of the bed, slipping up onto it on my knees and laying her down on her back. “Keep your legs locked around my waist, Robin.” I lean down and kiss her, positioning my hips against hers, spreading my legs a bit.

I’m already half-hard again because of how incredible she is, and I feel myself getting harder as I press her arms down into the bed, hanging onto them right above her elbows. Her hair fans out over the pillow around her head and her breasts heave beneath me. I kiss her breathless, then drag my lips over her jawline to her ear.

“I’m going to take you, Robin,” I hum. “I’m going to take you deep. I don’t want you to hold back. Be loud, and say my name.” She whimpers as I kiss my way down her neck until I’m nuzzling her full, heavy breasts. I kiss my way gently over the curve of one soft mound to her little pink nipple and then suck it into my mouth.

“Jason!” She bucks beneath me, her hands squeezing my thighs. I suck harder, letting go of one of her arms so I can roll her other nipple between my fingers. She doesn’t move it, even though I haven’t told her not to.

I let her nipple go long enough to praise her. “Good girl, Robin. You’re such a good girl.” She moans and arches her back, squealing my name as I suck her nipple deeper this time. I’m almost completely hard again; her reactions are turning me on more and more.

I switch nipples and hands, flicking my tongue lightly and quickly over her tight little peak, loving the way she feels in my mouth. She’s so soft, and she tastes so fresh and clean.

She’s absolutely perfect.

I let her nipple slip from my mouth, pinning both of her arms again even though she hasn’t moved them. “Are you ready for me, Robin?” My fully erect cock is throbbing against her. “I’m ready for you.”

“Yes, Jason, I’m ready!” she cries, squealing again as I lean down and briefly suck each of her nipples into my mouth.

“Do I need a condom, Robin? I have some.” I’m loathe to get off of her, but we need to be safe.

“I have the birth control implant. You don’t need a condom.” She looks at me and somehow flushes redder. “Unless you want to, of course. I...” She bites her lip; I think she’s worried about being passive enough.

“Tell me, Robin,” I urge, running my nose over her nipples. She whines and arches again. I swirl my tongue around one of her swollen buds as I wait for her to answer.

She whimpers and finally confesses, “I want you to come inside me, Jason. I like that.” I kiss her nipple tenderly, rubbing my thumb over the other, delighted with how much just those simple motions make her squirm.

“Okay, Robin. I’d like that too.” I kiss my way back up her chest to her mouth, reaching between us and positioning myself at her entrance. I rub the head of my cock over her lips and against her clit, making her writhe and moan. I’d like to tease her more, but she’s too irresistible. I just have to have her.

I press my tip into her and then move my hand back to her arm. I can feel her resisting the urge to tighten her legs around my waist and push me deeper, so I decide not to make her wait.

She’s drenched, so I slide into her easily. She pants my name repeatedly, her head thrashing from side to side as I stretch her tight passage, feeling her spasm around me. I stop about halfway in, pulling back, thrusting in and out gently, both of us shaking with desire. Her breathing is erratic as she lies still beneath me, letting me do what I want with her.

I thrust harder on my way down this time, surprising her by slipping all the way into her, my hips snugly meeting hers. “Jason!” She screams my name and I pull almost all the way out, slamming back in again, watching her intently this time.

She’s flushed pink all over, covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. Her fingers flutter against my thighs and her breasts quiver, bouncing when I thrust into her roughly. Her lips are parted and her eyes are half-closed, but she’s still looking up at me through those long lashes, completely lost in pleasure.

I increase my pace, thrusting into her harder, going as deep as I can each time. She’s tight and slick around me, and she takes me beautifully. I can actually feel how much she craves having me inside her. I bottom out again, and this time I stay there, letting her clench around me, rocking against her. I shift my hips and she actually shrieks as I find the spot inside her that I was looking for.

“Right there,” I rasp victoriously, rocking enthusiastically, my fingers digging into the softness of her arms. I bend my head and take one of her nipples in between my teeth; she bucks underneath me and cries out my name again. “That’s it, Robin, that’s it, that’s it!” I groan, sucking, licking, and nipping at her breast like my life depends on it. I thrust faster and harder, feeling sweat drip down my chest, kissing my way over to her other nipple and teasing that one too. She squeals again and I smile; I love how sensitive she is.

I’m close, but I want her to finish before me. I stretch her arms up over her head and press our mouths together, pillowing her breasts against my chest and sinking into her even more deeply. She cries out against my lips and I moan ecstatically. “Come for me, Robin,” I beg. “Come all over me. I want to feel your pleasure.”

I brace my knees against the bed, moving my hips against her so that I hit that spot I found over and over again. She’s so loud, and I love it. I seal my mouth over hers, swallowing every gasp, pant, and cry. Her body is coiled tight beneath mine, and I know that she’s almost there.

I thrust forward one more time and then she’s screaming into my mouth and shaking wildly beneath me. I hold myself inside of her, finally letting myself finish as she unravels beneath me, filling her up as she just keeps coming. I continue moving for as long as I can until I’m absolutely spent, and then I sink down on top of her and bury my face in her neck.

I let her arms go. “Hold me,” I demand desperately. She obliges immediately, wrapping her arms around me and dragging her fingers soothingly through my hair. I feel her lips press against my forehead repeatedly and smile tiredly.

After a moment, I lift myself up on my arms so I can look down at her. She gazes happily up at me and I grin. “Are you satisfied, Robin?” I wonder quietly. I already know the answer, but I want to hear her say it.

“Immensely, Jason,” she confesses, blushing prettily. “Thank you so much.” She closes her eyes briefly and then stares bashfully up at me. “No one’s ever made me feel like that before.”

I chuckle. “Aw, Robin. You’re gonna give me a big head.”

She reaches up, touching my hair again. “I think you might deserve it,” she teases.

I like the change in tone. I like that she’s become who she is outside the bedroom now that we’re finished.

I get up from the bed, telling her to stay put, and wander into her bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and getting it wet so I can clean us both off. My muscles are pleasantly sore, and my legs are a bit unsteady. I feel better than I have in a long time.

I clean myself while I’m in the bathroom, rinsing the cloth and getting it wet again before going back out to her. She hasn’t moved. She looks up at me as I sit beside her, running the washcloth over her thighs and between her legs. She squirms a bit, sighing contentedly as I finish, tossing the cloth in her hamper before I crawl into the bed beside her and tuck the blankets around us.

I snuggle her, letting her head rest on my shoulder, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. She runs her fingers through the damp hair on my chest and belly, closing her eyes before she kisses my skin and rests against me.

“I’m glad I brought you home with me, Jason,” she admits as she starts to fall asleep.

“I’m glad you brought me home with you too, Robin. Get some rest. We’ll talk more later.” She nods.

I wait until she’s asleep before I even think about drifting off. I want to make sure she’s taken care of.

I’m not sure what’s happening. I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t know what to do next.

It’s ironic, isn’t it? I gave her my big speech about liking control and making things happen the way I want them to, and now I have no idea how I want things to turn out.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Robin are almost too attracted to each other for their own good. When Jason discovers that Cary is Robin’s ex, he gets jealous.

**Robin**

I wake slowly in the morning and reach my arm out, feeling for Jason. I was snuggled up against him all night, and I’m already missing his warmth.

I feel the dip his body made in the bed beside me. It’s cold. Suddenly, a nervous feeling settles in the pit of my stomach.

Did he leave?

I sit up slowly, twisting my hair in my hands, smoothing it all over one of my shoulders. Maybe he had to work; investigators tend to keep odd hours, after all.

I bite my lip. I had a wonderful time with Jason, both on our date and in bed. I thought he felt the same, but maybe I was wrong.

All my insecurities bubble to the surface as I glance around the room. Finally, I look at the chair in the corner.

He’s still here. His shoes, socks, belt, and the bandage from his hand are all gathered neatly on the seat, and his t-shirt and jacket are draped over the back.

Relief washes over me as I stand, grabbing his shirt and a clean pair of panties and padding into my bathroom. I splash water on my face and put my hair in a messy bun before pulling the clothes on and wandering out to the kitchen.

I lean against the counter, putting my hand in my chin and tilting my head to the side. Jason is standing at my stove making breakfast, wearing nothing but his trousers. He’s ladling pancake batter into a skillet in neat rounds with one hand and flipping turkey bacon with the other. A carton of eggs is open beside him, but he hasn’t started cooking them yet.

I take a moment to study him. I was a little distracted last night, so I didn’t really have the time then. As I stare at him now, I realize that he’s even more beautiful than I thought.

Even though he’s lean, he’s well-muscled, but not overly so. His belly is just a bit soft, which I like. He’s covered in gorgeous black tattoos and dark curls of chest hair that trail all the way down his stomach and into his pants. He’s incredibly alluring with his bedhead, his bare feet, and his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

He glances over at me and smiles. “How do you like your eggs, Robin?”

“Over easy,” I reply, moving around the counter to put my arm around his waist and rest my head against his shoulder. “Can I help?”

He leans down and kisses my forehead quickly as he deftly cracks an egg with one hand. “I’ve got it under control.” He flips the finished pancakes out of the skillet onto a plate and sticks it in the oven to keep them warm as he starts to make more. “Sit down. It will be ready in a minute.”

I take a seat at the counter, sipping from the glass of orange juice that’s sitting in front of me. “I hope you don’t mind,” Jason adds, looking at me over his shoulder. “I’ll replace anything I used if you like.”

“You bought me dinner and you’re making me breakfast. The least I can do is provide the ingredients,” I observe. He grins as he sets my plate down. “Everything looks delicious,” I compliment him.

“Eat up while it’s hot.” I’m happy to obey; I’m starving after last night.

Once we’ve both eaten about half of our food, I shyly confess, “When I woke up, I thought you’d left.”

Jason reaches out and grabs my free hand, rubbing my fingers between his. “I’m sorry, Robin. I didn’t mean to make you think that. I just wanted to surprise you.”

“I appreciate it.” I blush as I gaze up at him and his grin gets wider. “I… really enjoyed last night, Jason. Both dinner and after.”

“So did I,” he agrees. “I’d like to do it again.”

“Me too.” Jason lifts my hand and brushes his lips over my knuckles, his eyes sparkling at me over his glasses.

“Then we will. How about tonight?”

****

Jason drives me to work, parking his truck on the street and walking me to Alicia’s door. Then he lifts my chin with his fingers and bends down to give me a soft, sweet kiss. I put my arms around him, clinging to him. I already miss him, and he’s not even gone yet.

“You have a good day, all right, Robin? I’ll pick you up at the same time tonight.”

“My treat this time, don’t forget.” I made him promise to let me take him to my favorite spot in a nearby park that has a great pizza vendor. I can’t afford much, but I won’t stand for a relationship that’s one-sided.

“I won’t forget. Pizza in the park sounds great to me.” He kisses me again, clearly reluctant to leave. “All right. I have to go scrounge up some work. I’ll see you soon.”

I lean against the doorframe and watch him walk away, appreciating the view of his backside. He looks over his shoulder at me and winks before disappearing into the elevator.

I sigh, smiling giddily as I enter Alicia’s apartment. “Good morning!” I call cheerfully, stopping at my desk and getting my things put away. Alicia pops her head out of her office as I move into the kitchen to make coffee, following me curiously.

“You’re happy this morning,” she notices slyly, leaning against her counter and waiting expectantly for me to talk. I raise an eyebrow at her teasingly like I have no idea what she wants. “Really?” she admonishes me. “You’re going to make me ask?”

I giggle as I pour both of us coffee. “We went out to dinner and had a very nice time. A great time, really. He’s funny and smart and interesting.” I blush, thinking that nothing I just said really describes how I feel about Jason. To be honest, I’m not sure I’m ready to admit exactly how I feel just yet.

“And?” Alicia urges. My blush deepens as I give in and answer.

“And it was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Alicia holds her hand up for a high five; I chuckle and slap my palm against hers, moving to stand beside her.

“Tell me more,” she drawls, bumping me purposefully with her hip.

I think back to last night, wondering what I can possibly say that will convey what it was like to be with Jason. “He was very attentive. But it was more than that. He made me feel beautiful. He made me feel desirable. He cared about what I wanted. I just… got lost in him. And this morning, when I woke up, I was… new. Better. I’m still not sure about everything. I’ve never felt like this before.”

Alicia sets her cup down and puts her arms around me. “You deserve to feel like that. Don’t think about it too much for now. Just see what happens. If you put pressure on it, it will all fall apart.”

I sigh, hugging her back. “You give good advice. I wish you’d follow it.”

She snorts. “Yeah, yeah. Are you seeing Jason again?”

“Tonight.”

“Good. Just have a great time, Robin. Enjoy it. Don’t let the past get to you.”

I nod. “I promise.” Alicia pulls back and looks at her watch.

“All right. I have court. Hopefully we can make some money off of this museum case. I’ll call you if I need anything.”

“You know I’ll be here. I’m going to get to work. Good luck!” She breezes out the door and I sit down at my desk, figuring out what needs to be done.

For once, I’m looking forward to the end of the day.

****

Alicia calls me just before lunch, absolutely livid. “We got hosed in court!” she snaps. “Amanda is useless. Lucca saved us for the moment, but I need something. Anything. See what you can find, and call Jason. Tell him he’s hired. I’ll deal with Amanda after I send you the details.”

I hang up with her and dial Jason’s number. Even though it’s a work call, my stomach flutters with excitement.

“Well, hello,” Jason answers, his voice smooth, but eager. “Can’t stay away from me for a whole day, huh?”

I blush and laugh. “Well, no, I’d rather not, but this is actually a business call, Mr. Crouse,” I tease.

“Is it now? Well, in that case, what can I do for you, Ms. Ballard?”

“We need an investigator right now. Amanda fell through and we’re in the middle of this case. I’m going to run damage control, but if you’re free, we’d like to hire you.”

“I’m free,” he assures me. “Give me thirty minutes?”

“Okay. Thank you, Jason.”

“You’re welcome, Robin.”

Exactly thirty minutes later, Jason knocks before opening the door and coming into the apartment. I’m caught up on the case thanks to Alicia’s notes, and I have a file ready for him to take. I meet him in the hallway, surprised to see a paper bag and two drinks in his hands. I notice that he has the bandage wrapped around his palm again and raise my eyebrow at him; he shrugs and winks conspiratorially. I take the drinks and he follows me to the kitchen, setting the bag down on the counter.

“What’s this?” I wonder, putting the drinks down too. Jason holds up a finger, then steps forward, curls an arm around my waist, and kisses me. I twine my arms around his neck and kiss him back, unable to hide how much I’m craving him as my fingers run through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Jason grins and chuckles as he pulls back. “I missed you too,” he declares, brushing his nose over mine. “And this,” he finishes, gesturing at what he brought, “is lunch from the deli down the street, because I know you’re planning on working straight through it.”

“I love that deli,” I muse. “Thank you, Jason. You didn’t have to.”

He kisses my forehead and starts to unpack the bag. “I know, Robin. I wanted to.” I flush and grab some plates from Alicia’s cupboard. “So tell me about this case,” he continues casually as I set them down. He arranges the food on them and slides mine over to me.

I stare for a moment and then look up at him. “Is that…?”

“Pastrami, swiss, and caramelized onions on rye, grilled. And their specialty, dill potato salad. With a Diet Coke.” The deli’s portions are enormous, and I notice that Jason got one sandwich and portion of potato salad to split between us.

“Is this your favorite?” I inquire nonchalantly, spearing a chunk of potato with a plastic fork.

Jason smirks, reaching out and smoothing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. “It is, but I happen to know that it’s also yours.”

“How did you…?” I forget to finish my question as I take a bite of the sandwich, moaning in delight.

“Investigator, remember?” Jason winks and takes a bite of his half of the sandwich.

“I believe you may have undersold your skills, Mr. Crouse,” I quip lightly. “How did you figure this out?” I repeat, getting all the way through my inquiry this time.

“If I told you that, you wouldn’t need me anymore,” he pouts playfully, nudging my shoulder and kissing my cheek.

I flush and my heart pounds as I glance at him and shyly murmur, “I can’t imagine not needing you, Jason.” He blushes and licks his lips thoughtfully, obviously pleased at the remark. I calm down a little; part of me can’t even believe that I went there. I’ve only known him for a day, after all.

We eat in silence for a few moments, and then Jason prompts me again. “So what case are you working on?”

I shake my head, flustered. “The case! Right. I have a file for you.” I get up and grab it off of my desk, dropping it between us as I sit back down.

“Alicia picked this case up in bond court, of all places. Erik Barsetto. He assaulted a photograph at the Chicago Museum of Fine Arts. Broke the glass. It turns out that he’s the subject of the photograph. His mother took a series of photos of him and his sister when they were young, and he doesn’t want the museum to display them.”

“So Alicia filed an injunction to get the museum to stop displaying the photographs? On what grounds?” Jason opens the folder, studying the images from the security video of Erik carefully.

“Consent. Erik technically never said the photos could be taken. He also claimed they were ruining his life. Unfortunately, his social media footprint says otherwise, which isn’t surprising. The prosecution presented a few photos of him, one at a party, one on a beach, and we weren’t prepared because Amanda didn’t find them. Then Alicia wanted to find the sister and have her support Erik’s claim, but the prosecution found her first and she supported them. Lucca saved us for the moment by requesting a hearing on the right of publicity.”

“She thinks the museum might pull the exhibit if they can’t make money off of it?”

I nod. “It’s a thin hope, though. Basically, Alicia wants anything else that we might be able to use. She’s open to ideas.”

“I think I’ve got one for her. I’ll see what I can line up. The publicity hearing is happening now?” I nod again. “All right.” Jason’s phone rings and he glances at it. “I need to take this. Finish your lunch, Robin.” He stands, kissing my cheek once more and walking into the hallway.

He doesn’t go far enough for me not to overhear him; he’s clearly talking about another job offer. I finish my food, going to rinse our plates in the sink. I hear him return to the kitchen and then feel him standing behind me. I sigh and lean back against him as he starts to kiss my neck.

“Playing the field?” My tone makes it clear that I’m joking. He chuckles, putting his hand on my belly and holding me against him.

“Only professionally,” he promises. My eyes snap open and I turn around to look at him. He smiles and kisses me, his fingers sliding up the sides of my neck. “I should go meet Alicia in court, Robin. But I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Okay.” I grab his hand as he starts to pull back and he waits. “Thank you for lunch, Jason.”

He smooths my hair over my ear again. “You’re welcome.”

****

Jason returns for me that night. Pizza in the park, then back to my apartment. We have sex until my toes curl and we’re both bathed in sweat.

He makes breakfast again the next morning and brings me coffee in the afternoon. A blackberry mocha. Another favorite. He still won’t tell me how he knows. He talks to Alicia; he’s still negotiating based on his other offer. I don’t bring it up again. I’d love for him to work with us, of course, but I want him to do what’s best for him.

He comes by to pick me up for our third date, making sure I overhear when he tells Alicia that he’ll work for us. I can’t help smiling at my desk. Even though I see him all the time, I want him around more. I know that the $90 an hour we’ve offered him isn’t a lot for what he does, but apparently it was still more than whoever else had.

Jason is hammering out some details with Alicia when my phone rings. I bite my lip when I see that it’s Cary. Part of me doesn’t want to answer it, but I may as well deal with it now rather than later.

“Hi, Cary,” I greet him neutrally, crossing my arm over my chest self-consciously as I hold the phone to my ear.

“Hey, Robin.” Cary’s voice is hesitant, but hopeful, and I bite back a sigh. “How are you?”

“I’m really great, actually,” I answer, not trying to be cruel, but hoping he’ll take the hint. “How are you?”

“Good. I’m good.” He sounds a little disappointed, but at least he gets right to the point. “Anyway…” He pauses. “You and Alicia have been working with Jason Crouse, right?”

Thank goodness Cary’s not here. My blush would give away how I feel about Jason instantly.

“We just finished a case with him, yes. He was very good.” It suddenly occurs to me that Jason must have been negotiating with Lockhart/Agos & Lee. “You’re still looking for an investigator, then?”

“We are. I’m not sure if Diane settled anything with Jason, and since I was still here in the office, I thought I’d check for references. Do you have any?”

“Sorry, I don’t. Well, not good ones, anyway. Don’t hire Marty Pintarello or Amanda Marcassin.”

Cary laughs. “Well, that’s good to know, at least. If you get any other leads, will you throw them my way?” I know it’s just an excuse to get me to call him, but suddenly I’m curious.

“Of course. Do you know what you’re offering? I won’t tell anyone, but it might give me a better idea if someone will say yes.”

“Diane’s final offer to Jason was $250 an hour as long as he was exclusive. But he negotiated up, I think.” I glance at Jason through Alicia’s office door curiously.

“Okay. If I hear anything, you’ll be the first to find out.”

“Thanks, Robin.”

“No problem, Cary. I have to go.” Jason and Alicia are clearly finishing up.

“Sure. I’ll talk to you later.”

I end the call as Jason comes up beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. “Ready to go?” he asks, his nose brushing my cheek. I nod, saying goodbye to Alicia and letting Jason steer me out of the apartment.

He takes me out for Greek food. Everyone at the restaurant seems to know him, despite the short amount of time he’s been in the city. I’m lost in thought, so I let him order for me.

I’m quiet as I eat. He notices.

“What’s wrong, Robin?” He kisses my temple and strokes my hair. “You’ve been distant since your phone call. Did something happen?”

I set down my fork and turn to him. “Why did you turn down Lockhart/Agos & Lee?” I blurt out. “They were offering you more than twice what we did.”

Jason slowly takes off his glasses and stares at me. He doesn’t seem angry; actually, he seems amused. “They wanted me to be exclusive.” He shrugs. “I don’t want to be exclusive.” He pauses for a moment. “How did you know?”

“Cary Agos called me and asked for a reference,” I hedge.

“Why would he do that? I already told Diane no.”

“I don’t think he knew,” I explain. Jason makes a noise in his throat and I look up at him. “What?”

“He was there when I met with Diane.” Jason bites his lip and nods as something dawns on him. “He’s the ex you mentioned?” he clarifies.

I hang my head sheepishly. “Yes. He must have been using you as an excuse to call me.”

“And you used him to get information,” Jason guesses. I flush nervously.

“I was curious.” I shrug. “I know you don’t like being exclusive, Jason, but…” I don’t say what I’m really thinking.

I’m wondering if he said no because of me. It’s a ridiculous thought; we barely know each other.

But part of me wants it to be true.

He puts his fingers on my lips. “Shh, Robin. We’ll talk about this later.” His voice sounds like it does when we’re in bed together, so I obey immediately.

“Yes, sir.”

His eyes darken. “Good girl. Now finish your dinner.”

****

As soon as we’re in my apartment, Jason hoists my legs up around his waist and carries me to the bedroom. I gasp in surprise when he slams me against the wall, curling his hand into my hair and pulling my head back roughly so he can nip at my neck.

“Palms flat,” he orders. “Don’t move them.”

“Yes, sir.” My voice is shaky with excitement and I almost grimace. I shouldn’t like that this is his reaction to Cary calling me, right? I should be offended that he’d get so upset; that would be the sensible response.

But the fact that he’s jealous of another man who wants me, another man whose hands have been on my body, turns me on so much that I can hardly stand it.

“I don’t like being exclusive,” Jason finally explains. “I would have said no to the offer regardless of what’s happening between us.” I blink in surprise. Figuring out my favorite sandwich and coffee is one thing, but how does he know what I’m thinking?

Jason chuckles. “You don’t have to tell me what you’re thinking, Robin. I know.” He kisses me delicately; the motion is amazingly sensual. “I’m a big boy, Robin. I can take care of myself. I didn’t want to work for them with those stipulations.” He rests his lips against mine before continuing. “But yes, I want to be around you more. As much as possible, in fact.”

His hand coils around my throat and he starts to suck a bright red mark into the tender spot where my neck meets my jaw. I pant against him, keeping my palms on the wall just like he instructed.

Jason growls into my ear. “You said you didn’t want him anymore. Tell me the truth.”

I moan as he kisses my neck all over, his thumb rubbing the hollow of my throat teasingly. “That is the truth, Jason,” I swear.

“Who do you want?”

I take a deep, shaky breath as his erection rocks against me. “I want you, Jason. Only you.”

He groans, grinding his hips, his big hand cupping my ass and holding me up. “You’re mine,” he tells me desperately. “Only mine.”

“Yes, Jason,” I murmur, realizing how much I mean the words as they tumble out of my mouth. “Only yours.”

His cock twitches in his pants as I say it, and I squeal as Jason bites my throat. I know I’m going to be marked up tomorrow, but that just excites me more.

He pins me to the wall with his thighs, reaching down between us and undoing his belt, shoving his slacks and boxer briefs down until he’s freed his erection. He runs his hands over my legs and then lifts me, setting me down on the bed and slipping my shoes and socks off before he starts to work on my pants.

“These damn leggings,” he complains. “Your ass looks fantastic in them, but they’re a pain to take off.” Despite his words, he gets rid of them deftly, pulling my panties down too before he makes quick work of my shirt and bra.

Everything blurs together after he removes the rest of his own clothes and then tangles us up in my sheets. He tells me to hang on and say his name every time I come as he sinks down on top of me.

I lose track of how many times I cry it out for him.

We finally stop sometime in the early hours of the morning. Jason slides his glasses off; they’re damp and fogged up because he wore them the entire time we had sex. I run my hands through his beard, kissing him gently. Once we’re finished, I feel free to be myself again, and I know from the previous two nights that he likes that.

“It’s incredibly hot when you keep your glasses on during sex,” I inform him. He smiles as he rolls onto his back and cradles me against him, my head tucked securely under his chin.

“I’ll have to wear them more often, then,” he declares nonchalantly. He kisses my forehead. “Get some sleep, Robin.”

I sleep for a few hours. When I wake up, I’m alone in the bed again, but I’m not worried this time. Without even checking, I know that he’s in my kitchen, making breakfast like he has the past two mornings.

I’m already used to this. The sweet dates, the amazing sex, the morning after.

I want Jason Crouse more than I’ve ever wanted anyone, but I have no idea what to do about it.

So I just press my face into my sheets for a moment, breathing in deeply.

They smell like him now even when he’s not in them.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason worries that he went too far. Cary doesn’t want to let Robin go.

**Robin**

I sit at my desk, trying to ignore Howard Lyman staring at me intently while he waits for Alicia, playing with the scarf I wore around my neck today to hide the marks Jason made on my neck last night. Jackie and Grace are in the kitchen choosing photos for Peter’s campaign; they’re both leaving soon. When Alicia comes in, she looks curiously at Howard, then at me.

“Why are you dressed like that?” she wonders briefly. Before I can answer, she continues, “And what is Howard doing here?”

I sigh. “He won’t tell me. He’ll only say that I’ve been in bed with the enemy.” Alicia rolls her eyes and turns around.

“Come into my office, Howard, and tell me what this is about.”

Jackie and Grace leave while Alicia is in her office. After Howard is gone, Alicia sits down in the chair in front of my desk and repeats her previous question. “Why are you dressed like that? You never wear skirts or scarves.”

I blush and smile at her. “A girl can’t try something new?”

Alicia snorts and raises her eyebrows. “I hope you don’t expect me to believe that. I am a lawyer, you know.”

I bite my lip and tug the scarf down, showing off my multiple hickeys and the bite mark Jason left on my neck. Alicia pretends to be shocked, fanning herself dramatically. “You’re a bad girl,” she teases. “I like it. Are you seeing him again tonight?”

“I am. I can’t stay away,” I murmur, pulling my scarf back into place. “What did Howard want, by the way?”

Alicia rolls her eyes again. “He wants to bring an ageism suit against Lockhart/Agos & Lee, believe it or not.”

I laugh. “An ageism suit? Really? Is he sure it’s not just an all I do is sleep in my office without pants all day suit?” Howard is much older than the other partners at the firm, but he refuses to give up the ghost, and his behavior has definitely moved beyond appropriate in the past few years.

Alicia waves her hand blithely in agreement. “That’s basically what I said. I gave him a little advice, but honestly, I don’t think he’s serious. If he’d just work a little harder, he’d be fine.” She pauses. “He really wouldn’t talk to you because of Cary? He didn’t have a problem talking to me.”

“You come with attorney-client privilege, which he knows you’ll uphold. Not that I really wanted to talk to him.”

After a moment of silence, I twist my hands together thoughtfully. “Cary called me yesterday,” I admit. “He wanted a reference for Jason. But Jason had already told them no. It was just an excuse to talk to me.”

“Are you okay?” Alicia asks sincerely.

“I’ll be all right. Thanks, though. I told him that I was really good, hoping he would back off, and he did a little. Maybe he’s finally getting the point.” I hesitate, but I need to talk to someone about what happened. “What was more interesting was Jason’s reaction when he found out Cary was my ex.”

Alicia’s eyes widen and she gestures at my neck before leaning forward and putting her chin in her fingers. “He did that?”

“He did. He was jealous, Alicia. He made me tell him that I was only his.”

She reaches out and grabs my hand. “Robin, are you all right? I know you can handle yourself, but if you need me to do anything, I will.”

I squeeze her hand gratefully. “And you know I love you for that, Alicia. I’m fine. I suppose I’m just feeling a little guilty.”

“Guilty? Why?”

I shrug. “Because I liked it. A lot. I liked telling him that I was his. I liked that he got jealous. And I guess I think that shouldn’t be my reaction.”

“Why not? You’re allowed to think whatever you want about it. It’s private, just between you and Jason, so no one else’s opinion matters.”

‘Thanks, Alicia. It’s all just new. And I’ve never had quite this much baggage before.”

“Well, you only get more,” she replies ruefully, standing. “All right. I have to get to bond court.” She comes around the desk to give me a hug. “If you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

I nod. “Thanks, Alicia.”

**Jason**

I step off the elevator, almost running into Alicia as she rounds the corner. “Jason!” she exclaims. “Hi. I have to run, but Robin’s inside.” She winks at me and I laugh.

“Thanks, Alicia. Have fun in bond court.”

She rolls her eyes. “So much fun. Talk to you later.” She gives me a wave as the elevator closes and I head down the hallway, opening the door to her apartment.

“Alicia? Did you forget something?” Robin peeks around the corner and her eyes light up when she sees me. “Jason! Hi.” She blushes and I sigh in relief. She wasn’t upset this morning at all, but I’ve been wondering if she felt okay about what happened last night.

I notice her clothes and smirk. “I like your outfit,” I tell her, walking over to her and framing her face in my hands, dragging my fingers down her neck and brushing the mounded fabric of her scarf aside. I rub my fingertip over one of the spots I sucked into her neck and bite my lip.

“I’m sorry,” I apologize. “If it was too much. I…” I take a deep breath. “If I’m being honest, Robin, I…” I sigh in frustration, running my hand through my hair. “I don’t like thinking of you with anyone else. I don’t want to imagine that you might be the way you are with me with other men.”

“Why?” she wonders softly, slipping her arms around my waist and raising her chin so she’s looking up into my eyes.

I try to think carefully about my answer, but my thoughts are so muddled when I’m around her that I can’t, so I just blurt out the truth instead. “I don’t know, Robin. I really don’t. All I know right now is how I feel, even though it doesn’t make sense to me.”

“And how do you feel?” She’s clearly hanging on every word I’m saying.

I decide to just continue with the honesty, even though it’s a little frightening. “I want to be with you all the time. I want to make you breakfast every morning and spend every night in your bed. I don’t want you to want anybody but me. I don’t want to think about anybody else being able to give you pleasure the way I can.”

She shifts, twining her arms around my neck and leaning up to press a gentle kiss to one of my dimples. “Jason, if it had been too much, I would have used the safeword and told you to stop. The truth is that no one else has ever made me feel the way you do,” she confesses. “And you are welcome in my kitchen and in my bed whenever you want to be there. I want you to be there all the time.”

I think my heart actually skips a beat.

I step back and study her. “You’re wearing a skirt,” I observe quietly.

She grins up at me. “You said it was too hard to get my leggings off,” she whispers.

I slide my glasses off slowly, putting them in my pocket as I drag the folds of the skirt up her legs. I reach down and touch her thigh, moaning softly when I feel that it’s bare. “Jason…” she whimpers. Her voice is breathy and beautiful, so I run my hand up between her legs and cup her mound.

“Robin,” I murmur, stepping closer to her and nudging her scarf to the side with my nose, “you are soaking wet.”

“Yes, sir,” she gasps, her fingers in my hair.

“Palms against the wall, Robin,” I order, sucking another mark into her neck as I tug her panties down. She obeys and I reward her with a passionate kiss, my tongue plumbing the depths of her mouth before I kneel in front of her, lifting her leg free and tucking it gently over my shoulder, opening her up to me.

She pants as I bunch her skirt up in one hand, spreading her folds gently with the other so I can run my tongue over her entrance and up to her clit. Normally, I would take my time doing this, but obviously I’m going to have to be quick at the moment.

I flick my tongue lightly over her swollen bud. It didn’t take me long to learn that she’s very sensitive, and I don’t want to be too rough with her. She whimpers again, crying out my name as I suck her gently into my mouth. She’s quivering with the effort of not moving her hips.

I move my tongue over her in slow circles, feeling her tighten. I love how fast she comes. It’s like just being around me turns her on enough to put her right on the edge.

I flick my tongue again; she spasms against me once, letting me know that she’s close. I suck on her a little harder, my beard rubbing against her soft, delicate skin.

That’s all it takes. She squirms and cries out my name repeatedly, barely managing to keep her voice quiet as she comes. I run my tongue all over her, lapping her up, tasting her. Then I carefully set her leg down and pull her panties back into place before straightening her skirt.

I lick my lips and take her hands, guiding her to the bathroom. I wash my face and beard and she shyly cleans herself up before wrapping her arms around me. I hold her close, kissing her temple.

“Do you need anything, Jason?” she inquires bashfully. Of course I’d like more, but she’s working, and so am I.

“No, Robin. I’m all right. I’ll wait until tonight.” She looks up at me imploringly and I smile. “Really, Robin, I’m okay. I know you’d return the favor if I asked.”

She walks me to the door and I kiss her goodbye, letting her taste herself on my lips. I hold her tight. I love the way she clings to me; it’s like she never wants to let me go.

Later that evening, she takes me to her favorite hot dog stand. She still seems guilty. When I ask her why, she mentions that I take her on nicer dates than she can take me on. I assure her that I like the dates she’s chosen, teasing her and telling her that if she wants me to take her on cheaper dates, I can. It seems to make her feel better.

Once we’re in her bedroom, she eagerly waits for me to tell her to return the favor. I do and she does.

I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of the way she makes me feel.

**Robin**

I continue my new trend of wearing skirts and scarves the next day. Alicia breaks into a big smile whenever she looks at me now, and I can’t help smiling back.

We look over the budget together. It’s not great yet, but things are starting to stabilize as Alicia gets the hang of bond court. We make a few tweaks before she leaves and I get back to the pile of work I have.

It’s almost time for Alicia to return when there’s a knock on the door. I open it and am shocked to see Will and Cary standing there. They both frown at me.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Will questions as I let them in. Cary’s eyes move over me more appreciatively and I sigh inwardly. So much for getting the message.

“Why does everyone I know suddenly think they’re the fashion police?” I complain. “I’m just trying something new.” Obviously there’s no way I’m going to tell these two the truth. “Can I get either of you anything? Alicia will be back in a few minutes; she’s just finishing up at bond court.”

They decline and sit. I go back to my desk and continue to work, trying not to look at either of them. Will being here doesn’t bother me; in fact, I wish he would be here more often. Cary makes things complicated, though. There’s no way that whatever they’re here for requires two partners. I’m tempted to tell Will not to let Cary tag along when he comes here, but that puts him in an unfair position, and I don’t want anything distracting him from making a decision about his relationship with Alicia.

After Alicia comes back, Will and Cary tell her that they want to direct their overflow business her way. She’s more than happy to accept the offer, and while she discusses some of the details with Will, Cary wanders over to talk to me.

“Any leads on investigators?” he queries. He’s trying far too hard to be casual.

I keep working as I answer. “I told you I would call if I had any, and I haven’t called, so no.”

“You look good,” he ventures hopefully.

I suppress another sigh, my eyes firmly locked on my desk. “Don’t, Cary,” I plead, my voice soft, but firm.

“Why not?” he persists. “The last few years have been rough. I know that I wasn’t as attentive as I could have been. I’m trying to find more balance. I could give you more time now.” He reaches out and touches my hand and I jerk it back reflexively, standing up and crossing my arms defensively over my chest. I feel too vulnerable talking to him sitting down.

It's not that I’m afraid of him. I really would like it if we could be friends. But we can’t if he won’t let go of this idea that we might be a couple again. We never will be, and if he can’t accept that, every comment, every touch, means something to him that it doesn’t to me, so I have to keep my distance.

“Time wasn’t the problem, Cary,” I insist. “You have to stop this. We’re not getting back together.” I lean against the wall, forcing myself to look into his eyes. “Cary, you’re a good person. I really don’t want to hurt you. But I can’t make myself feel something that’s not there just to make you happy. You have to move on. Please listen to me.”

He’s about to ask me another question when Will taps him on the shoulder. “Client meeting,” he reminds him, shooting me a concerned glance over Cary’s shoulder. “It was good seeing you, Robin.”

I nod gratefully. “You too, Will. Thanks for coming by. Let me know if you need anything while we coordinate.”

They leave and Alicia comes over to give me a long hug. “Thanks,” I murmur.

“Are you going to be okay with this?”

“Yes. We need this. It could repair a lot of bridges. There’s no reason for all of us to be at odds. Especially you and Will.” For once, Alicia doesn’t try to contradict me.

Shortly after Will and Cary leave, I head home. Jason is working a case for someone else tonight, so we’re not going out. Part of me is glad. I wouldn’t be able to hide how I’m feeling from him, and I don’t know if Cary is something he really wants to talk about.

Even so, I lie awake in my bed because I miss him. I want to talk to him. I want him to hold me. I want him to make me feel better.

I’m still not asleep when there’s a tentative knock on my door just after midnight. I wrap the sheet around myself, looking through the peephole and smiling when I see Jason. I open the door and pull him inside, kissing him.

He shuts and locks the door and then lifts me up into his arms, carrying me to the bedroom. He tucks me back into bed and strips down to his underwear, setting his glasses on the nightstand and slipping between the sheets, snuggling up next to me. I turn my body, pressing my face against his chest and breathing him in.

“Tell me what you need, Robin.”

“Just hold me, Jason.”

He kisses my forehead. “Okay.”

**Jason**

I take the elevator up to Alicia’s apartment, spinning my glasses in my hand. Something was wrong with Robin this morning. She was too quiet, like there was something she wanted to talk to me about but wouldn’t bring up. I don’t think I’ve disappointed her; she was clearly happy to see me when I stopped by last night, despite the late hour.

Normally I would wait for her in the truck, but I’m hoping to take her by surprise and maybe get her to talk to me. I could always wait until tonight and order her to tell me, but I don’t want to do that. For me, that dynamic in the bedroom is about play and pleasure, and I don’t want to disrupt it.

When I get to Alicia’s door, I hear a commotion. There’s too many voices to tell what’s going on clearly, which worries me. I slip my glasses back on and step inside.

“You told him how to sue us!” a man shouts. I recognize the voice; it belongs to Will Gardner.

Alicia fires back immediately. “All I did was tell him the truth, Will! He was barely here for five minutes!”

“I don’t care, Alicia! I came here yesterday to try and make some headway between us, and then you do this?”

“Dammit, Will, I’m not going to turn away anyone coming here for legal advice just because they’re connected to you somehow! This isn’t about us!”

I walk by the living room, letting Alicia and Will continue their conversation. I hear Robin’s voice coming from the kitchen, and I can tell she’s trying not to yell.

“Cary, he came here as a customer. It’s up to Alicia to turn people away, not me. And he never even told me what he was here for. He wouldn’t talk to me because we used to date.”

“You could have warned me! You could have said something!” Cary’s voice is definitely angry, and my fist tightens at my side.

Robin’s voice gets louder and more agitated. “Maybe I would have, but every time we talk, you bring us up again! You used Jason Crouse as an excuse to call me. You came here with Will as an excuse to see me. It’s over, Cary! I’ve told you so many times that it’s over, but you just don’t want to take the hint! It’s done! We’re not getting back together, so just go! Please just go and stop fooling yourself. Move on and let me move on too!”

“Move on?” Cary retorts. “Are you seeing someone else?”

“It’s none of your business if I am,” she replies firmly. “You aren’t entitled to that kind of information.”

She hasn’t seen me at the door yet. I wonder if I should announce my presence.

Then Cary moves. He grabs for her shoulder and she flinches, which causes him to catch her scarf instead. He accidentally pulls it off and his eyes widen when he sees the dark purple spots I’ve left on her neck over the past few days. The bite mark is still visible too.

Before he can say anything, I step into the kitchen and slide smoothly between them, grabbing the scarf out of his hand. “Back off,” I growl, pulling my glasses from my face and giving him an intimidating look.

He stares at me incredulously and I glare at him sternly. “I don’t know exactly what this is about, but I do know that she wants you to leave her alone. So leave her alone.”

“This is none of your business, Mr. Crouse.” Cary’s voice is cold. He’s standing his ground, which is impressive. Usually people fold when I’m like this.

“You’re right,” I respond coolly. “Whatever this conversation is about is none of my business. But what is my business is that she’s told you to leave her alone, and you’re not listening. You shouldn’t need a man to tell you to stop, but if that’s who you need to hear it from, I’m telling you. Stop, or you’ll deal with me.”

Cary’s expression changes suddenly. “She’s seeing you,” he declares carefully.

I don’t answer. She’s right. It’s none of his business.

“Cary!” Will barks from the hallway. “We’re leaving!”

Cary hesitates. I hold his gaze, daring him to say something else. Finally, he turns and follows Will out the door. I wait until he’s shut it behind him before facing Robin, gently twining her scarf back around her neck.

“Are you all right?” I ask quietly, bringing her hands up to my mouth and kissing her knuckles. Her eyes are wide as she looks up at me, and suddenly I’m worried that I upset her. “I’m sorry, Robin. I know you can take care of yourself, but you said you’ve told him so many times to leave you alone and I just…”

She hooks an arm around my neck and puts her fingers to my lips. “Shh, Jason. You don’t have to be sorry. Thank you. That was very…” She bites her lip before choosing her next word. “…flattering.”

I kiss her fingers. “Flattering,” I repeat slyly. She blushes.

“Hot, Jason. It was hot,” she clarifies. She immediately looks guilty after saying it. “Cary really is a good guy,” she whispers.

I clasp her hand in mine, moving her fingers out of the way. “Robin, I know he is. I met him a few times when I was interviewing at Lockhart/Agos & Lee. I liked him. But I don’t care how good he is. That doesn’t give him the right to keep bothering you when you’ve told him to leave you alone. I’m not going to do anything else about it unless you tell me to, but I need you to understand that if you need anything, whether it’s about Cary or something else, I’ll be there for you.”

She rests her head against my chest and sighs happily. I hear Alicia come into the kitchen behind us and turn to the side so we can both see her.

“Jason! I didn’t hear you come in. How are you?” She walks over to us and rubs Robin’s back gently. “Are you okay, Robin?”

Robin nods. “I’m okay. Thanks, Alicia. What about Will?”

Alicia rolls her eyes. “He’ll get over it. What a stupid thing to argue about. I’m tired of all this with us or against us bullshit.”

“Me too,” Robin agrees. I tuck her hair over her ear and kiss her forehead. I can sense that she doesn’t want to leave Alicia just yet, even though we have a date.

“Alicia, why don’t you come to dinner with us?” I offer. “I think you both need to get out of this place for a while.”

Alicia shakes her head. “I don’t want to intrude on your date,” she hedges.

Robin moves one of her arms to Alicia’s shoulders and pulls her into our hug. “You’re never intruding, Alicia,” she assures her. “You’re my best friend.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I felt like you were intruding, Alicia,” I confirm. “Come on. I was going to take Robin out for Japanese food. I know a place with fantastic sushi.”

“Well, now you’re just not playing fair, bringing sushi into it,” Alicia muses. I grin at her and nod my head, urging her to join us. “All right, all right. I’ll get my coat.”

She walks back into her office; Robin stands on her tiptoes and kisses my nose. “Thank you, Jason.”

“I told you, Robin. Anything you need. That includes your friends too.” I cup her face in my hands and kiss her deeply, letting my lips linger against her soft skin. She clings to me and leans into the kiss.

I can feel how much she wants and needs me.

It’s strange. I’ve been with a decent amount of women, but none of them have ever wanted and needed me the way Robin does.

It scares me a little. I don’t want to let her down.

What scares me more is how much I want and need her too. She’s an incredible woman, and she could do so much better than me.

What happens when she realizes that?

But I can’t control how I feel anymore. I’m in too deep, and she’s like the tide.

I’ll move whichever way she wants me to go.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s troubling past is revealed.

**Robin**

I shift fitfully in my bed, turning onto my back. It’s still dark outside, and I should try to get some more sleep, but my nipples are incredibly hard and my core is throbbing.

I’ve been dreaming about Jason, who is currently kissing his way down my chest. His big, warm hands slide up my belly to cup my breasts.

“Jason…” I murmur, running my hands through his hair, spreading my legs so he can settle between them. He smiles against my skin.

“You were moaning my name in your sleep,” he reveals. I blush, gasping as his thumbs circle my sensitive peaks. “Let me help,” he rasps.

“Yes, sir.” His wet tongue replaces one of his thumbs and I shut my eyes, letting my head fall back, lost in the pleasure he gives me.

****

Alicia calls shortly before lunch while Jason is leaning over my desk, his lips against my ear so he can quietly tease me about how many times I came for him this morning. “You know you loved it,” I counter slyly, giddy as I answer the phone.

“Hey, Alicia. What’s up?” I glance at Jason and raise my eyebrows. “He’s here, actually. Sure. Half an hour? It shouldn’t be a problem. Okay.” I hang up and smile at Jason. “We have work for you,” I announce happily.

“How much?” he asks.

“Three hours.”

“How extravagant,” he mocks. I roll my eyes playfully and stand up, kissing his nose.

“Don’t bite the hand that feeds you. Alicia will be here in thirty minutes to talk to a witness. She’d like you to help.”

Jason smirks and runs a finger down the center of my throat. Most of my marks have faded now, but I’m still wearing the scarf just to be safe. “What if I want to bite?” he suggests darkly.

I grin up at him, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Get me in the right mood and I’ll definitely let you,” I reply. His hands tighten on my waist and he growls deep in his throat.

“Oh, I’ll get you in the right mood tonight,” he promises.

I couldn’t be more thrilled.

**Jason**

I return to pick up Robin that night after I’m done investigating. Her eyes widen as I set a small bag from the department store down in front of her. “Running errands and working on the case at the same time?” she quips. “I like a man who can multitask.”

I chuckle, pulling off my glasses and slipping the temple into my mouth. She gives me the look that tells me I’m not playing fair. I stare back, giving her the look that clearly indicates that I know what I’m doing.

“It’s for you,” I clarify. “Open it.”

Now she actually looks distressed. “Jason, no. I’ve been in that place a few times with Alicia. It’s way too expensive.”

“Clearance rack,” I tell her. “Besides, you need it. Trust me.”

“Clearance rack,” she mumbles. “So it was $200 instead of $400?” Still, she digs into the tissue paper and pulls out the silk scarf, spreading it open in her fingers and staring at it.

I know she’ll like it. She told me she’s always wanted to travel and see the world, and the scarf is a map of Europe drawn in light blue and pink tones with accents of black and white. I knew I had to get it for her the instant I saw it, and I’m not lying about the price. It really was on clearance, and it wasn’t very expensive to begin with.

Her eyes get wet and her lip quivers a little as she finally says, “Jason, I love it, but I can’t accept it. It’s too much.”

I bend down beside her, untwining the scarf she’s been wearing for the past few days so I can gently wrap the new one around her neck. “It wasn’t too much. You can accept it. Besides, I can’t take it back. I took the tags off before I gave it to you.”

I wink at her, but it doesn’t cheer her up. “Jason…”

I clasp her hands in mine. “Robin, please. Let me spoil you a little. I haven’t had a serious girlfriend in a long time, and you’re giving me so much. Your time, your attention. You’ve taken me out on dates and let me into your home and into your bed and I just want to be able to return the favor.”

She blinks at me, her cheeks flushed. “You said serious girlfriend,” she mentions softly.

“I did,” I confirm, reaching up and cupping her cheek. Serious girlfriend doesn’t even begin to cover all the feelings I’ve been having about her, but it’s all I’ve got at the moment.

“But all those other things you said, Jason. They all benefit me. It’s not one-sided. You’ve given me your time and attention, and taken me out on dates. I know we’ve never been to your motel, but I like you being in my apartment, and in my bed, obviously.” She touches the scarf, rubbing the smooth fabric between her fingers. “You don’t have to do things like this to make it equitable. It already is.”

I smile up at her. “All right, it’s equitable.” I shrug. “So let me spoil you just because I want to.”

I lean up and kiss her. I know that she won’t be able to resist.

And she doesn’t. She melts into my arms and I hold her close.

There’s no more talk about her gift that night.

**Robin**

I run my fingers over Jason’s scarf as I make my way into the courthouse the next day. Alicia is stuck thanks to this shoplifting case, so I decided to bring her lunch. On my way inside, I run into Lucca. We hug and she pulls back, looking at me.

“That scarf is nice,” she observes. I blush.

“Thanks. It was a gift. Do you know where Alicia is?”

“With Schakowsky in the courtroom. Jason’s testifying about the woman he saw racially profiled at that department store.”

I tilt my head and my heart leaps into my throat. “Jason is testifying?” I clarify nervously. He didn’t tell me he was going to testify about anything. “Who’s the prosecutor?”

“Matan. Why?”

“Shit!” I curse.

This is bad. This is very, very bad. I walk to the courtroom as fast as I can.

Lucca briefly jogs to catch up with me. “What is it, Robin? What’s wrong?”

“Jason can’t testify! Matan is smart; he’ll know!”

“Know what?”

I slip into the courtroom just in time to hear Matan’s question.

“Mr. Crouse, were you disbarred as a lawyer six years ago?”

I put my hand over my mouth so no one can hear me gasp. Alicia has the intensely stoic look on her face that means she’s stunned, and Lucca is literally gaping next to me. I nudge her with my elbow. “Shut your damn mouth,” I mutter, removing my hand from my own.

Jason is smiling like the cat that got the canary. Why didn’t he tell Alicia he shouldn’t testify?

“I was.” Jason seems to be genuinely enjoying this conversation, but with every word he says, I just feel more horrible.

“Because you punched a judge after he found a client of yours guilty?” Alicia scrambles to object, but the judge isn’t sympathetic.

“Yes,” Jason confirms.

“And were you not investigated by the bar four different times before then for altering evidence?” Matan continues gleefully. He knows he’s got this in the bag.

“He wasn’t convicted!” I hiss under my breath.

Lucca grabs my arm. “You knew about this?”

“Not now, Lucca.”

Alicia is yelling, Matan is yelling, and Jason is just as calm as can be. “Why should we believe your account of what happened with Ms. Todd?” Matan questions. Good grief, even someone just out of law school could slam dunk this one.

Jason still doesn’t lose his cool. “Why should you believe my account? Because I’m telling the truth,” he explains.

“Of course you are,” Matan finishes.

Jason turns his head to the side, his expression finally troubled as he notices me. I can tell that I’m about to cry, so I turn and leave quickly.

**Jason**

I find Robin gulping in breaths of fresh air on the sidewalk. Alicia’s right on my heels. She glares at me as she puts her arm around Robin’s shoulders. “Robin, are you okay?” she asks quietly. I try to step closer and Alicia pushes me back with her free hand. I move further away instead, disturbed when Robin raises her head and I see tears streaming down her cheeks.

I’d been thinking about telling her, but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Everything’s been going so well, and I didn’t want to ruin it.

“Alicia, I’m so sorry,” she starts. “I should have told you. You never should have put Jason on the stand.”

Alicia blinks and I look at Robin, surprised.

She already knew.

“Wait. You already knew?” Alicia echoes my thought, staring at Robin, waiting for her answer.

Robin sighs, sitting down on a nearby bench and putting her things down beside her. “I already knew. It’s the first thing that came up when I looked for information before calling him for the interview.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alicia doesn’t seem angry, but I can tell that Robin feels terrible.

Robin shrugs. “We needed an investigator, and we didn’t have many choices. Jason was arrested six years ago, and nothing has happened since. He was also never convicted for evidence tampering, which Matan conveniently failed to mention, of course. Plus we didn’t even know if we were going to hire him. When he showed up, he was flirty and charming and I liked him, so I guessed he must have had a good reason for doing what he did. Then we hired Amanda instead, so I didn’t think it mattered. You’ve been worried about so much, Alicia, so when you did hire him, I kept it to myself. Usually investigators don’t have to testify, and our cases are so small right now that I just figured there would be no need. And I thought…” She stops and gives me a pointed look before continuing. “…I thought he would tell you he shouldn’t testify.” She hangs her head in her hands. “I’m sorry. I should have said something. I made a stupid mistake. And now I’m babbling about it, which is even worse.”

“Hey,” Alicia soothes her softly, kneeling down in front of her. “I’m not mad, Robin. You know I’m not. You followed your instincts, and I can’t fault you for that. Plus, when it became personal, it got complicated. I understand. So maybe you made a bad decision not telling me. I’ve definitely made a few. Thank you for trying. Let’s just move on and not worry about it. It’s not the worst thing that’s happened. We’ll find another way.” She looks up at me. “And Jason will help us. Right?”

I nod, looking more calm than I feel. “I’ll finish this case free of charge and you don’t have to hire me again if you’re not comfortable with it,” I offer. It’s the right thing to do.

“We’re paying you. And we’re still hiring you.” She stands and turns to me. “Jason, my husband has suffered scandal after scandal, and I have a few skeletons that have been dragged out of my closet too. The only one of us who is scandal-free is sitting on this bench.” Robin swallows and looks up at both of us sheepishly. Despite what Alicia said, she’s obviously still feeling guilty. “But no more testifying, okay?” Alicia finally chastises me.

“Okay,” I agree.

Alicia grabs the bag sitting next to Robin as Lucca sticks her head out the door. “Everything all right out here?” she inquires.

“We’re fine, Lucca. Thanks for checking.” She holds up the bag and looks at Robin. “This is for me, right?”

“Yeah,” Robin confirms. “I figured you’d be hungry.”

“Okay, then. I’m going to have lunch and keep working on this case. I want you both to take some time and talk. I’ll call you when I need you.”

She follows Lucca back inside and I sit down next to Robin on the bench. I make sure not to touch her yet, even though I want to.

I smile to myself when she slides across the bench and burrows into my side, wrapping her arms around me and pressing her face against my chest. I hold her tightly, resting my chin on her head.

“I thought about telling you,” I admit. “I should have. I’m sorry. Everything’s been so perfect, and I didn’t want that to change.” I pause and laugh a little. “I didn’t know you already knew.”

Robin laughs too. “Jason, if you type your name into a search engine, it autocorrects to ‘Jason Crouse arrested.’ Of course I knew.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” I wonder.

She looks up at me thoughtfully. “Professionally, I wasn’t sure it mattered. It was years ago, and there were no charges filed, for that or the evidence tampering. Plus I had no idea if we were going to hire you, like I said. Personally, I suppose what I did could be described as dangerous. I got into your car. I let you take me out. I let you take me home. That’s a risk for any woman with any man, and even more so with a man who she knows has been violent before. But I’ve been around violent people in the past six years, Jason, and I didn’t get that vibe from you, so I took a chance. I don’t think that you should have to pay for one action for the rest of your life. You may have done it, and I’m sure you had a reason, but that doesn’t mean it defines you.” She pauses. “What I don’t understand is why you testified.”

I shake my head ruefully. “It was stupid of me to testify. I just wanted to help that girl. I was the only one who saw what happened to her.”

“Damned if you do, damned if you don’t.” Robin exhales heavily. “I’ve been there before.”

I lean down and kiss her softly. “Do you want to know the reason? I’ll tell you.”

“If you want to tell me the reason, Jason, then you can tell me the reason. But I don’t need you to explain everything about your past to me. Besides, I know the most important thing already.”

“What’s that?” I kiss her again.

“I’m safe with you, Jason. You would never hurt me. I don’t think you would hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. I don’t need you to tell me a story to prove that.”

I pull my glasses off, letting her see that my eyes are wet now. She reaches up and cups my cheek in her hand, stroking my dimple with her thumb. “I don’t deserve you,” I declare quietly.

“Too bad you’re not the one who gets to decide that,” she retorts lightly.

“I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to,” I assure her. We kiss again and I feel most of the tension I’ve been holding onto since the courtroom loosen.

“Please don’t ever make me go,” I beg softly. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Robin.”

She pulls me down and cradles my head against her neck. “I never want you to leave, Jason.”

The weight of what we’ve both just said is striking, but neither of us comments further.

For now, this is enough.

**Alicia**

I call Robin and Jason a little later, telling them I got the store to give me security footage so I can help our client and I need them to help me go through it. I hope I’m not disturbing them too much; I want everything to work out well for both of them.

When I come back with the security footage, Jason is sitting in my office. Robin is leaning against him, sound asleep. He smiles and presses a finger to his lips, shifting her gently, not wanting to wake her.

It’s honestly hard to picture him getting angry enough to punch someone. He’s so tender and protective with Robin. And I know she’s not afraid of him. She wouldn’t have lied to me about that.

I sit down with the laptop and we start the videos. I’m quiet for a moment, watching out of the corner of my eye as he kisses Robin’s forehead and strokes her hair.

I have no idea what he told her about what happened, but whatever it was, I want to know more. “So you beat up a judge?” I keep my voice nonchalant. I’m a lawyer. I know there are two sides to every story.

He answers like this is just any average conversation. “I hit a judge. I wanted to beat up a judge, but I got tackled after the first punch.”

I hesitate. “Hm. Anger issues, maybe?” I propose.

He kisses Robin’s forehead again and shakes his head. “I am the calmest, sweetest man on the face of the Earth. But there are times, and there are people, that sometimes just don’t listen to reason.”

It’s a vague answer that tells me nothing. “Do I need to worry about you?” I inquire bluntly.

“Professionally or personally?” he clarifies softly, smoothing Robin’s hair over her ear. She sighs happily, snuggling deeper into him.

“Let’s start with professionally.” His eyes slide to me and he smirks.

“Yeah.”

I can’t hide my surprise. “Seriously, now.”

“Why do you think you got me so cheap?” he jokes. He doesn’t volunteer more.

I glance at Robin. I know she can take care of herself, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry about her. “And personally?” My voice is stern. “She’s a good woman, Jason. The best I’ve ever known. She’s kind and loyal and my best friend.”

This time, Jason’s answer is completely sincere. “I would never hurt her, Alicia. Not emotionally. Not physically. She’s important to me.” He drops his nose into her hair. “More important than I ever thought she would be.”

I nod. “If you break that promise, I will kick your ass.”

He chuckles. “I’m aware.” We both watch the computer screen for a minute as a poignant silence hangs between us.

His voice is almost inaudible as he adds, “If I break that promise, I’ll let you.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin enlists Alicia's help to solve a problem. A secret she’s been keeping comes to light.

**Robin**

I set my phone on the desk and play the recording, biting my lip and crossing my arms over my chest gingerly.

I’m first on the tape. It’s clear from how I sound that I was anxious and afraid, even though I managed to stay calm. “Sir, I’m going to have to insist that you stop harassing me. The loan is paid and that’s all there is to it. I have the record of the cashed check in my hand right now.”

“No, you shut up!” The man’s response is loud and angry. “Shut up! You listen to this! This is what I’m going to tell you! I can come to your house! You took out money and you’re not paying it! I can do that! It’s not illegal for me to do that!”

“Actually, sir, it is illegal. If you come to my home, I’ll have you arrested.” My answer is tight, but firm.

“I don’t think you understand, Robin! I have your Social Security number, Robin! I have your e-mail! I can ruin your life! I deal with liars all day, and I thought you weren’t one of them!” He never stops yelling. I slide a folder full of papers across the desk to Alicia that she flips through before passing them to Lucca.

“Sir, I’m not lying. There must be a misunderstanding. I have the documentation, and I’d be happy to arrange to show it to you somehow. I have paid you the $8,900 you claim to be missing.” I hear the door open behind me and my heart beats faster. I don’t have to look to know that it’s Jason. He’s been out of town for the past few days, so he wasn’t here when the calls started. I haven’t told him about them yet.

“You have not, Robin, and I’m going to come to your house, and I’m going to come knock on your door! Robin, you took out a student loan that you didn’t repay!” Lucca hands everything to Jason. I look nervously over my shoulder at him as he puts his glasses on and listens to the end of the message.

“I can garnish your wages! I can call you at work! When you stop lying, Robin, and you want to get serious, call extension 853, you got that? 853. Until then, don’t kill yourself, lady, by stepping in front of some train, okay? Just pay your debt!” It finally ends, allowing me to relax a little.

I glance at Jason. His jaw is tight with anger and he’s pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“That was yesterday,” I tell Alicia. “It’s APY Collections. His name is Bob Bondi. I don’t know what he wants. I checked everything with the bank. I’ve called the office to try to speak to someone besides him. I’ve offered to show him all of the records I’ve kept, but he doesn’t care. I just want him to stop harassing me. I made the last payment, and this should be finished.”

Jason grabs Alicia’s laptop and sits down by the window. He’s frowning, and I know he’s going to say that I should have told him what was going on, but I didn’t want to bother him while he was away. He was busy working and we barely had a chance to talk; I didn’t want to waste what little time we did have on this. Honestly, I don’t think there’s anything he can do to help anyway, though I know he’ll want to try.

I turn my attention back to Alicia. “I’ll pay you what I can, Alicia,” I pledge quietly, “but it might be a while before I have it all, depending on how long this takes.”

She immediately reaches for my hand over the desk. “No. No money. We’re helping you free of charge.”

“Alicia...” I protest, but she shakes her head adamantly.

“No. I’m technically not even paying you enough to do your job, so I won’t hear it.” I hang my head a little. “It’s not charity, Robin,” Alicia assures me. “You’re my friend and I’m not going to let this happen to you if there’s something I can do about it.”

“Bob Bondi, please.” Jason’s deep voice interrupts us and I stare at him curiously.

“You won’t get him at work. I tried already,” I inform him.

Jason smirks and covers the mouth of his phone with his hand. “I’m not calling him at work.” Someone picks up and Jason turns on the charm. “Hi, is this Mrs. Bondi? Hi, I work with your husband. Do you mind getting him for me? Thank you.”

I peek at Alicia and Lucca. They’re just as surprised as I am.

“Bob, hey,” Jason drawls. He sounds light, but I can hear the underlying threat in his voice. “How you doing, this is Jason. Oh, I know you don’t know me. Hold on.” Jason turns on the speaker and sets his phone down by the laptop.

“Strangely enough, Bob, I know you. You live at 1245 Rosalia Avenue,” Jason recites slowly, reading off of the computer screen.

It’s extremely satisfying to hear Bob’s agitated response, considering how he treated me. “Wait, wait. Who is this? How do you know that?”

“This is Jason Crouse, Bob. I want you to focus.” I smile to myself as Jason says his last name; he knows the first thing that will show up if Bob searches for him is his arrest. “I know your Social Security number, I know your address, I know your neighbors’ names,” Jason continues. My face flushes as he gazes at me steadily while he talks, his eyes dark and smoldering.

“How did you get this number?” Bob stammers.

Jason ignores the question. “Here’s what I need you to do. I need you to go into work today and…”

Bob cuts Jason off. “I’m calling the police.”

“Okay, go ahead,” Jason replies smoothly. “We’ll talk about your priors in California.”

“My priors.” You can practically hear the blood drain from Bob’s face. “What are you talking about?”

“Background, Bob, I am talking about your background. I’m sure your boss would be interested to know. Neighbors might be too.” Jason pauses, waiting for an answer. “Bob?”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to lay off of Robin Ballard, Bob. She paid her debt. I am looking at a canceled check here that you guys cashed. The account is settled, Bob.” Jason’s words leave no room for argument.

Bob is quick to shift the blame when he hears Jason’s tone. “Look, I’ll try to get this straightened out, but it’s not just up to me, you gotta know that.”

“Who’s it up to, Bob?” Jason demands.

“My manager, Nelson Olstead. I only do what he says.” Alicia writes down the name while Jason finishes his conversation.

“Okay. I’m gonna contact him. Don’t call Robin again, Bob. I know your number.” He ends the call and smiles at me. It’s a dangerous smile.

I’m bright red and trying to play it cool because I am incredibly turned on. Like, my nipples are hard and I’m soaking wet turned on. I’d bang Jason right now on the desk in front of Alicia and Lucca if he asked me to.

He stands, walking over to me and pulling me up into his arms. I bury my face in his shirt and sigh. I missed him while he was gone, even though it was only a few days.

“I don’t think it’s over yet,” he confesses ruefully. “I think they’re just going to put someone else on her account. My guess is APY is charging her twice. That, or they’re playing some sort of shell game with her money.”

“You can find out?” Alicia clarifies. “You can charge four hours to start.”

“You don’t have to pay me for this,” Jason declares. “Is it okay if I talk to Robin in private for a minute?”

“Sure. I need some coffee. Lucca?” I hear the two women leave the office. They shut the door behind them, leaving me alone with Jason.

He grips my shoulders and pushes me back so he can see my face. “Why didn’t you tell me about this, Robin?” he admonishes me. He clearly has other things to say, but he waits for me to react.

“You were busy working, Jason, and I didn’t want to spend the little time we had to talk on this.” The excuse sounds weak out loud, even though it’s true.

He rubs his hand over his beard and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I said anything, Robin. Anything you need. I want you to tell me everything. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me something because you’re afraid it will be too much for me. It’s not too much.”

Jason throws his glasses on the desk and runs both of his hands through his hair. I look up at him, putting my hands on his chest to try and calm him down. “Jason, it’s not that I don’t want to talk to you. I’m just used to dealing with things on my own, and I don’t like feeling like a burden. And I don’t expect you to try and fix everything for me. That’s not why I’m with you.”

Jason’s grabs my hands in one of his; he cups the other around the back of my neck and holds me firmly. “Robin, he threatened you. He said he’d come to your apartment. I know it’s probably all talk, but if he had followed through and something had happened to you, I wouldn’t have ever forgiven myself. You have to let me in. You have to let me protect you. Please.”

I put my arms around him and rest my head against his chest. “You can’t protect me from everything, Jason,” I murmur. “I understand that you want to, but…”

“I know I can’t, Robin. But you have to let me try. Please.” His hands move to my face and he kisses me desperately. I cling to him, the idea of being bent over the desk flashing through my mind again.

“We can’t have sex on Alicia’s desk,” I mutter. Jason laughs and pulls back, kissing my forehead.

“Are you telling me or you?” he teases.

“Me,” I mumble, blushing some more for good measure.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the look on your face,” he whispers, his lips against my ear. “You like me trying to protect you. Just another reason to let me.”

I exhale heavily and lean up to kiss his neck soothingly. “I’m sorry, Jason. I should have told you. I’ll tell you right away the next time something happens. I promise.”

“That’s all I want, Robin. Thank you.” He rubs his hands down my back until he’s cupping my ass and I shiver. Jason traces the shell of my ear with his tongue and growls, “You said you like to be spanked.” I nod eagerly, my body aching for him. It’s been days since we were together. “Then tonight,” Jason vows, squeezing my backside, “I will smack your bottom raw to remind you that you can trust me to give you what you need.”

He kisses me again, gently this time, then grabs his glasses and leads me out of the office. He nods at Alicia and Lucca, his fingers laced through mine. “I’m going to visit APY’s office and see what I can find out. I’ll let you know.” He raises my hand and lightly brushes his lips over my knuckles. “Later,” he reminds me. I nod, my cheeks flushing all over again.

Alicia raises an eyebrow at me. “Is it safe to use my desk?” she jokes.

I snort. “Please. Like that was enough time to defile your desk.” I sag a little; I’m already tired and it’s only the beginning of the day. “I’m going to get to work and try not to think about this for a while, okay?”

“Okay. We’ve got bond court, so we’ll be back later.” Alicia gives me a quick hug. “Call me if you need anything, all right?”

“I will. Thanks, Alicia.”

**Jason**

At the end of the day, I find Robin sitting in Alicia’s window seat. It’s obvious that she’s been crying. Her eyes are red, and she keeps sniffling. Alicia is talking to another student Robin knew who’s also being harassed by APY; Alicia thinks she can clear her loans by taking the university to arbitration, but that won’t help Robin. She graduated too long ago, and unlike her classmate, she did find a lucrative job.

I sit down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders and cradling her against my chest. “I’m so stupid, Jason,” she whimpers.

“No, you’re not, Robin. I’m going to fix this. I swear.”

I found out that she sent her last loan payment to a false address. The scam artist who called her was good. APY only takes checks as payment, and the address to send them to changes frequently. Robin verified the address changes the first few times they happened, but they all checked out, so she stopped after that. The latest call matched the wording of the others. There was nothing that would have alerted her to the fact that it wasn’t legitimate.

I am going to find out what happened and get her money back. I hope that will make her feel better. I hate to see her upset.

She doesn’t say anything. Instead, she just burrows into me as close as she can and starts to cry again. I kiss her hair, my heart breaking as I feel her shake. “It’s going to be all right, Robin. Just give me a few days and it will all be okay.”

That night, I take her back to my motel for the first time, just to be safe. Now that I know she really does owe APY money, I’m worried about the threats she received. I can’t get her to eat, so I just hold her until she falls asleep.

I stay awake, watching her and making sure she’s all right.

The next morning, I take her to her favorite coffee place before dropping her off at work. She loves their blueberry lemon pound cake muffins, and I’m gratified when she takes the one I buy for her and starts nibbling on it during the drive.

I quietly ask Alicia to look out for her while I’m investigating. She understands my concern.

I make a little headway when I go to the address Robin sent her check to, but then I have to help Alicia with the arbitration part of the case. I take Robin to my motel again, hoping that I can sort everything out tomorrow.

She’s a little better tonight. She eats dinner. We lay in bed together and I kiss her until she falls asleep.

Before I leave her at work the next day, I smooth her hair over her ear and give her a soft, sweet kiss. “I think I’ll have this sorted out by the end of the day, Robin. Just hang on, okay?”

She nods and gives me a tight hug. “Thank you, Jason. For everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Robin. I want to take care of you.” I kiss her one more time before I leave.

**Robin**

I wait anxiously for Jason to come back. I feel like I’ve been too withdrawn these past few days, but I can’t help it.

I can’t believe that I was stupid enough to send my loan payment to the wrong place. That payment was the last one. It was supposed to be over.

I won’t be able to make the money that I lost back. Not quickly, anyway.

I sink into that thought, feeling guiltier.

I told Jason I value honesty, and I do.

But I haven’t told him, or anyone, what I did to get the money to pay that loan off.

If he’s really serious about me, and I think he is, he deserves to know.

There’s a knock on the door. I get up to answer it, but Alicia beats me there. It’s the lawyer from the university. He says something to her in a voice so low that I can’t hear and then leaves. She turns around, frowning, holding a large brown envelope in her hand.

“What was that about?” I inquire.

She shrugs. “I’m not sure. He said that if we didn’t give up this case, he’d release these to the press.” She opens the envelope and starts to pull the contents out.

“Done anything wild lately?” I joke. Obviously we’re familiar with scandals, but I can’t imagine what he has.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Alicia mutters, finally getting several photos out of the envelope. She squints at the top one and tilts her head. “I don’t quite understand what I’m looking at.”

Jason opens the door behind her and comes into the apartment, glancing at the photo over Alicia’s shoulder as she hands it to me. “Do you have any idea what I’m supposed to be seeing here?” she wonders.

The photo drops from my fingers as I gasp in shock. I kneel down reflexively, trying to pick it up, but my hands are shaking too much.

“Robin? What’s wrong?” Alicia kneels next to me and picks up the photo. “Do you know who this is?”

“Can I see the other photos?” I request breathlessly. Alicia hands them to me and I manage to flip through them as I sit down heavily on the floor. “How did he get these?” Tears start to stream down my cheeks.

“Robin, what is it? I don’t understand.” She’s clearly alarmed, but I don’t answer right away. I look up at Jason and start to cry harder. I shove the photos back into her hands as Jason sits down on the floor next to me and pulls me into his arms.

The photos show a woman on stage in a strip club. She’s dressed in dark blue lingerie in the first photo, but by the end of the sequence, she’s topless. The pictures aren’t the best quality, but they’re clear enough.

“Look at her face very carefully,” I suggest. “Ignore the blue eyes.”

Alicia flips through the photos again, inhaling sharply as she sees what I’m getting at. “This is you?!” She looks at my face and then back at the photos, clearly incredulous.

I hang my head and bite my lip, nodding. I want to look at Jason, but I can’t.

“Me in a blonde wig with blue contacts in, but yes. It’s me.”

Alicia sits down on the floor on the other side of me. “When did you…?”

I sigh. “It was after the scandal. I couldn’t pay my loan, and then it got sent to APY. I started looking for another job, anything I could do that wouldn’t conflict with me working for you. No one would hire me, and I was getting desperate. The club is near my apartment, and there was a sign in their window. I thought they were looking for a waitress or a bartender, but when I walked in, they said I was exactly what they were looking for in a dancer.”

I wipe my tears away angrily. “I wasn’t even going to consider it, but then they told me how much they’d pay me and I couldn’t turn it down. They hired me under a stage name so there wouldn’t be any records. I paid all my taxes. I wore the wig and the contacts, and as far as I know, I never saw anyone I knew. The customers were mostly blue-collar because of the club’s location. I only danced long enough to pay off the loan and then I quit, even though they wanted me to stay. I don’t even know how anyone could have gotten these photos. No one knew what I was doing.”

Jason reaches across me and takes the top photo, studying it carefully. “I think I know,” he announces, holding the photo up so Alicia and I can look at it too. “Where would you say you’d have to be sitting to get a photo with this angle?”

I study the photo again and gasp as I realize what he’s getting at. “Oh! You’d have to be sitting by the stage.”

Jason nods. “Did they allow photography? Most strip clubs don’t.”

I shake my head. “Technically, no, but Mel, the bouncer, told me once that he was only supposed to enforce it if the customers were being obvious about it. If they weren’t waving a camera around or sitting there flashing their phone over and over, he wasn’t supposed to do anything.”

Jason stands, offering me his hand. I take it, letting him lift me off of the floor. “I can handle this. Do you mind if I take the photos with me for now?”

Alicia stands too, tucking the rest of the photos back into the envelope and handing it to him. “Sure.” She squeezes my shoulders.

“You think he goes to the club and just happened to recognize me?” I clarify.

“Yeah. Once I find out for sure, he should back off. He won’t want anyone to know that that’s where he spends his time.” He heads to the door and I call his name softly.

“Jason.” He gives me a small smile as he turns to look at me. “We should talk,” I murmur worriedly.

“We will, Robin. Let me take care of this first, all right?” He pauses. “Come here and give me a kiss.”

I hesitate, but then I move forward and gently kiss his cheek. He turns his head so our lips touch. “I’ll see you soon, Robin. Okay?” I nod and he leaves.

I turn to Alicia. “I’m so sorry about this, Alicia,” I apologize. “I never wanted anyone to know. I never wanted this to be able to come back to you.”

Alicia wraps me up in a hug and lets me rest my head on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it,” she soothes me. “Although... you did just let me give that whole spiel about you being scandal-free last week…” she quips.

I laugh unexpectedly. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me for the money?” she wonders softly. “I would have given it to you.”

“That’s why I didn’t ask,” I confess. “You have two kids, Alicia. You don’t need a third. I’m your friend, not your ward. I thought about asking Cary, but we had just broken up and he was so eager to get back together that I knew he’d use it to his advantage. So I solved the problem on my own, by doing something I never thought I would do. And it worked. Until now.”

“Are you worried about Jason?” Alicia always knows how to get right to the point.

“He was jealous of me seriously dating one man, Alicia. What’s he going to think when he processes the fact that I danced almost naked in front of hundreds of strangers?” My voice is laced with bitterness. “I can’t expect him to be okay with this.”

“Just wait until the two of you can talk,” Alicia advises. “Don’t jump to conclusions. Everyone has a past, Robin. Jason certainly does. It would be completely unfair for him to judge you.”

I know she’s right. And to be honest, maybe it’s not him judging me that I’m worried about.

Maybe I’m worried about how I’m judging myself.

**Jason**

I park my truck at the motel and notice Alicia’s car sitting in the lot. I walk over to her window as she rolls it down, bending over to talk to her.

“Everything okay?” I’m feeling accomplished. Two problems solved isn’t a bad day of work, especially when solving those problems helps my girlfriend.

“Robin wanted me to wait in case you didn’t want her here,” Alicia declares bluntly.

I frown, reaching up and taking off my glasses. “Of course I want her here. But I shouldn’t expect her to realize that so easily, I suppose.”

“Just be gentle with her, all right? I think she’s more upset at herself than she is at anyone else.”

“I thought she might be. I’ll handle it.”

“Is the university taken care of?”

“They won’t be releasing anything to anyone without making themselves look bad in the process,” I confirm.

“Good. At least that’s one thing off our plate.”

“Two things,” I correct her. “Before you go…” I reach into my jacket pocket, pull out an envelope stuffed full of cash, and hand it to her. Her eyes get wide.

“What’s all this?”

“Robin’s classmate’s money.”

“You got Robin’s too? From the scammer?” She’s shocked, but impressed, and I grin.

“Yeah.”

Suddenly, she’s suspicious. “How did you do that?”

“I persuaded him,” I answer vaguely.

“How?” she prods.

“By being persuasive.” She shakes her head at me and I wink.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

I know what she’s thinking. I also know she knows it’s better for her not to know. But I really will tell her the truth if she wants it. “I will tell you whatever you want to know,” I finally say out loud.

She thinks about it for a moment, then shakes her head. “Just take care of her,” she requests.

“Always.” I wave as Alicia drives away, putting my glasses back on and then heading over to my motel room. Robin is sitting outside the door, biting her nails. I’ve never seen her do that before.

She pulls her fingers from her mouth as I approach. “If you want me to go…” she starts, speaking fast.

I shake my head and reach for her, holding her against me. “I told you that I never want you to leave,” I remind her.

She puts her arms around me, her voice muffled by my shirt. “That was before you knew I used to be a stripper.”

I could string this out, but I decide to cut to the chase.

“No, Robin. Not before.” She gasps in horror and steps back, looking at me in absolute shock.

“What do you mean, not before?” She clearly already knows what I’m getting at.

I step forward, curling my hands around her shoulders gently. “The day we met, I had a nagging feeling that I’d seen you before, but I couldn’t put my finger on where. That was odd for me; I’m usually good with faces. After the interview, I kept thinking about it. Kept thinking about you. And it finally dawned on me.”

“You saw me dance?” Her voice is so small and so hurt. I pull her close to me and kiss her forehead, moving one hand to her face so I can tilt her chin up and hold her gaze while I explain.

“I was working a case, Robin. Classic cheating husband gig. I was there for maybe five minutes. You were on stage. I watched while I was waiting. You had just started, so you weren’t topless yet. I remember thinking that you were graceful, and that you had a beautiful face. That was it. I left before you took anything off.” I pause. “I should have told you I knew. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to think that’s why I’m interested in you.”

I run a hand through my hair, pulling away from her to lean back against the wall. “I know what you’re thinking, Robin. Am I jealous that strange men have seen you almost naked? Yes, I am. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want you, or that I’m angry with you, or that I’m going to judge you for it. You did a job, Robin. You needed money and you didn’t want to ask for it, so you found a way to make it on your own. That’s not something to be ashamed of. It’s admirable.”

She hangs her head, her eyes fixed on the floor as she replies. “I know I shouldn’t be ashamed, but I am. And I’m ashamed that I’m ashamed, Jason. I didn’t do anything illegal, and I was careful. But I just feel… dirty. And not in a good way. I don’t like that I had to dance. I feel like I should have found some other way to get the money. And I don’t understand why it doesn’t bother you, to be honest.”

“Look at me, Robin, please,” I request. She does, her big hazel eyes wide with embarrassment. “A very smart person told me that one act doesn’t define who someone is. So you were a stripper for a while. All right. It doesn’t change how bright your smile is, or how gorgeous you are. It doesn’t change how adorable and clever you are when you flirt. It doesn’t change how absolutely irresistible you are in the bedroom. It doesn’t change how loyal, kind, and sweet you are. And it certainly doesn’t change what I said to you. I still want to be with you all the time. I still want to make you breakfast every morning and spend every night in your bed. I still want you to want no one but me. I still want to give you pleasure like no one else can. I still want to spoil you. I still want to protect you in every possible way.”

She stares at me in exasperation. “But why, Jason?” I know there’s more she wants to say, but that seems to be all she can muster.

I take off my glasses and sigh, my heart beating so fast I think it’s going to leap out of my chest. “Haven’t you figured it out yet?” I ask quietly. “I’ve been saying it every way but the obvious one.”

“So say it now,” she whispers desperately, wringing her hands together.

I look right at her, in awe of how beautiful she is. My voice is soft, but also firm. “I love you, Robin.” I let the words linger in the air between us, watching as her eyes fill with tears and she smiles happily.

“I love you too, Jason.” Her voice is breathless and eager.

I swallow, my own eyes tearing up. I knew she did. I knew. But hearing her say it is different.

I hold out my hand, beckoning her over to me. “Then nothing can come between us, Robin. Not the past. Not the present. Not the future. You can’t say anything that will make me stop loving you. So trust me. Trust me and let me protect you.”

She’s in my arms so fast that I barely see her move. She wraps her arms around me underneath my jacket and I hold her tightly, bending my head and nudging her face up for a kiss.

I move my hands to her cheeks, cupping them gently, splaying my fingers over her neck as I tease her lips with mine. As I shift my arms, the envelope filled with her money that’s tucked into my jacket presses against her.

“Jason?” she murmurs. “What’s in your pocket?”

I chuckle. “Would you believe that I’m happy to see you?” I tease.

She laughs prettily. “Not that high up, no. You’re impressive, Jason, but that would be a stretch even for you.”

I put my hand dramatically over my heart. “You wound me,” I coo, reaching into my pocket and taking out the envelope to give her. “It’s yours,” I reveal carefully. “I got it back for you.”

She holds onto the envelope gingerly, almost like she’s afraid she’s imagining it. “Jason, how?” she wonders, starting to cry again.

I kiss her hair and rub her back soothingly. “I found the scammer and persuaded him to give it back,” I say nonchalantly.

For a moment, she looks alarmed. “Jason, what did you…?”

I laugh and shake my head at her. “I didn’t have to do anything, Robin. I know the type, so I put on a show. I walked up to the door with a tire iron in my hand and he basically offered to give me all the money and everything else he owned.”

She giggles and stands on her tiptoes to kiss me hungrily. I kiss her back, elated to have helped her. “Thank you, Jason. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Robin.” I look at my motel door. “Can we go back to your place tonight? I promised to spank you, and my walls are thin.”

She turns bright red with excitement. “You did promise me that,” she remembers shyly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t up to it for the past few days.”

I smooth her hair over her ear. “Don’t apologize. It’s been rough. I’m just glad I could comfort you.”

Somehow, she gets redder as she clings to my shirt. “Well,” she whispers bashfully, “then why don’t you get all of your things, come home, and keep comforting me there?” She runs a finger delicately over my jaw. “I find getting spanked very comforting, after all.”

I grin and look down at her. “All of my things?”

She nods and smiles. “Don’t stay in this place anymore, Jason,” she murmurs. “Stay with me.”

I cup her face in my hands and kiss her again, over and over. “I’d love to stay with you, Robin,” I answer happily, stepping forward and opening the door to my room. “So come on,” I urge, taking her hand in mine. “Help me move out of here.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason moves in. Robin gets a disturbing phone call.

**Jason**

It doesn’t take long to get all of my things packed; I travel light on purpose. Robin is a quick and efficient helper too.

It takes all of my willpower to not just throw her on my bed and take her right now. We’ve had sex before, sure, but now we’ve admitted our feelings to each other.

I’ve never loved someone before. I’m just assuming that it’s going to be different being together now that we’ve said it.

“Is that everything?” she asks, putting an arm around my waist and leaning against me. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and kiss her forehead.

“Yeah. There’s not much to me, Robin.” She nuzzles my chest with her cheek, then stands on her tiptoes, curling her free hand into my hair and pulling my mouth down to hers.

As our lips touch, she whispers, “I beg to differ, Jason.”

I smile, kissing her eagerly.

I can’t wait to get her home.

****

Not even an hour later, I’ve checked out of the motel and left my things in her living room to put away later. Right now, I need her.

But I have to make sure she’s taken care of first. I lean casually against the arm of her couch and gaze at her. “Do you need anything, Robin? Dinner, or…?” I trail off as she comes over and embraces me, burying her face in my chest and holding me tight.

I straighten up, putting my arms around her, nuzzling my nose into her hair and breathing her in. “All I need is you, Jason,” she responds, her voice muffled by my shirt.

I slide my hands down her back to her bottom, squeezing it teasingly. She whimpers and burrows deeper into me, making my heart beat faster. I drop my mouth to her ear, rubbing and kneading her perfect, plump backside with my palms. “I love everything about you, Robin,” I murmur, my voice deep and raspy. “Your mind, your personality, your body. I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you. Please know that.”

She takes a shaky breath and I lift her up, my hands firmly cupped around her bottom. She gasps, puts her arms around my neck, and gently kisses my cheek. I carry her into the bedroom, setting her down on the bed and kneeling in front of her.

She lifts her hips as I peel her leggings down, taking her panties and socks with them. She squirms when I drop a kiss on her inner thigh before standing to pull her shirt over her head. I don’t waste time unclasping her bra; I want her naked in front of me.

“Undress me, Robin,” I rasp, plucking my glasses from my nose and setting them on her dresser.

“Yes, sir,” she breathes. A shiver runs up my spine as she says it; I’m never going to get tired of hearing her address me like that.

She doesn’t waste time either. She unbuttons my shirt, then pulls the t-shirt I’m wearing underneath it over my head, dragging her hands through my chest and belly hair.

I’m already completely hard, and I know she can tell even before she undoes my belt and gets the rest of my clothes off.

It’s strange. I used to think of nudity as something that made me vulnerable. Exposing yourself to someone else is a risk. They might not like what they see, and they have you at a disadvantage.

But when I’m naked with Robin, I just feel empowered. And it’s not because she obeys me in the bedroom.

It’s because I know I am exactly what she wants. Our honest desire for each other fuels our intimacy.

She sees me. She understands me. And she’s still here. She’s not afraid or disappointed. She’s all in.

I’ve never had someone put that kind of faith in me before.

I have to prove that I’m worth it.

I grip her by the waist and lift her into the bed. She squeaks fetchingly, her breasts bouncing, looking a little surprised when I place my hand gently on her throat and push her down onto her back.

“Oh,” I tease. “Did my good girl think she was going over my knee?” I give her a gentle kiss and brush my nose over hers. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. You will. Eventually.”

She breathes deeply, quivering as I push her thighs together and pull her ankles up to my shoulder. I bend over her, positioning her so her entire ass is exposed, running my hand lightly over it to tease her.

“You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, Robin,” I murmur, using my free hand to arrange her arms in a half-circle over her head. “My beautiful Robin knows to be a good girl and not move, doesn’t she?”

I let my fingers graze her eyelids, her nose, her lips, and then the swell of her breasts as she blushes and confirms, “Yes, sir.”

“My perfect, sweet Robin,” I whisper.

Then I lift my hand and bring it back down firmly on her bottom.

She lets out the most delightful little yelp and I lean back to watch her delicate skin turn pink. “Oh, honey, that is gorgeous…” I rub the spot I hit soothingly, kissing her ankle. “Does my good girl like that?”

“Yes, sir!” she gasps. She’s already trying not to squirm.

I spank her other cheek and she whimpers.

I start spanking her in a slow and steady rhythm, observing a different part of her body each time my hand meets her soft, silky skin.

Her fingers tangle delicately together.

Her head tips back.

Her eyelids flutter.

Her lips part.

Her breasts heave and her delicate pink nipples harden into perfect peaks.

She’s making the most delectable sounds. Moans, whimpers.

Most of them take the form of my name.

I’m throbbing and pulsing. Pre-come is leaking down my almost painfully hard cock.

I was going to try and make this last longer, but if I don’t have her, I’m going to lose my mind.

I stop spanking her, dragging my fingers over her center. She is soaking wet and ready for me.

“I know I said I’d put you over my knee, sweetheart, but that’s going to have to wait,” I growl. “Get on all fours.”

“Yes, sir.” She flips over obediently, propping herself up. I spread her legs as wide as they’ll go, crawling up on the bed behind her, grabbing one cheek in each hand and groaning loudly as I sink into her up to the hilt.

Robin squeals loudly, grabbing handfuls of the bedspread as I start to thrust.

“Do you know how good you feel, Robin?” I gasp. “So hot and tight and wet around me. It’s like you were made just for me. Oh, honey, I just want to live inside of you.”

I slide one hand up her spine to grip the back of her neck, my fingers digging into the supple flesh of her bottom as I drive into her as deep as I can.

“Robin, Robin, you feel so, so good, and I am going to come so, so deep inside you, and I want you to come with me. Come on, baby, come with me, come with me, come with me, please!”

I don’t know how she does it, but she obeys me. All of her tight, wet folds clench around my aching cock and I roar as I finish inside her. I slump over her back, shaking as I cover her arms with mine and hold her hands.

It does feel different.

It feels better.

Once we’ve both finished entirely, I rearrange us on the bed so we can snuggle, brushing my nose over hers and kissing her gently.

“Thank you, Jason.” She sounds so happy and so satisfied.

I grin. “I was going to make it last longer,” I admit, smiling at her.

“It was perfect,” she assures me. “I loved it. I love you.”

“I love you too, Robin. I promise it won’t be the last time I spank you.”

She nuzzles my neck playfully. “It better not be!” I laugh.

We cuddle for a few more minutes and then get up. I order Middle Eastern food while Robin turns on one of her favorite cooking shows, and then we resume cuddling on the couch.

I kiss her temple. “I could get used to this,” I tell her quietly.

“Good,” she replies contentedly. “You’re going to have to.”

**Robin**

The next day, Alicia hires Jason for a new case. They leave me behind at the office, but I don’t mind. I’ve got a full pot of coffee and I’m nice and cozy in the sweater dress I chose to wear, so I have nothing to complain about.

It feels like months have passed in the last few days, but everything seems to be falling into place.

Jason and I know about our pasts and we’ve moved beyond them. We’re living together. Business is picking up. Jason even got my money back.

Of course, the universe has to balance itself out, right?

My balance comes in the form of a phone call that afternoon.

“Florrick/Quinn, how may I help you?” I answer cheerfully.

“May I speak to Alicia Florrick, please?” an unfamiliar male voice responds.

“I’m sorry, she’s unavailable for the rest of the afternoon. May I take a message?”

“You may,” the voice continues carefully. “I’m Judge Hess, ma’am. Mrs. Florrick called me this morning about a reference for Jason Crouse.”

I don’t speak for a moment.

I had no idea that Alicia had called Judge Hess about Jason.

I collect myself before he can really notice my pause. “Yes, she did,” I confirm. “Thank you so much for calling us back, Judge Hess. What message would you like to leave Mrs. Florrick?”

“Well, if I can just leave the reference with you, ma’am, that would be most convenient.”

“Absolutely, sir.” I hold my breath, wondering what he’s going to say.

I still haven’t asked Jason about what really happened with Judge Hess. I was serious when I told him I didn’t need to know unless he wanted to tell me.

But obviously Alicia has enough doubts that she felt the need to pursue it further.

I snap out of my own thoughts as Hess asks me if I have something to write with.

“Yes, sir, I do.”

“Write this down exactly, please.”

“Of course, sir.”

“No, no, no, no, no. And no. He’s a ticking time bomb. He will smile, he will tell you jokes, and you’ll even think you’re dealing with a normal person, then he’ll explode when you least expect it.”

I blink as my heart drops into my stomach. Hess’ voice is calm, but it’s so cold, and the things he’s saying about Jason are just… impossible.

“That was several years ago, sir,” I prompt him, wondering if he’ll continue.

“Yes. Have you read the book The Sociopath Next Door?”

“No, I haven’t, sir.”

“One out of every 25 people are sociopaths. They don’t have the gene that leads to compassion. They can fake being a normal person, but deep down, they aren’t. They may not murder, they may not rape, but they will eat away your life from the inside. That is Jason Crouse. And my advice to you, ma’am, is run.”

“Thank you, sir,” I barely manage to say. “I’ll make sure that Mrs. Florrick gets your message.”

He hangs up and I find myself unable to move for a moment.

I’m still frowning at the phone when Alicia and Jason unexpectedly walk in.

“Hey!” Alicia greets me. “We actually got done early. Can you believe it?”

She hasn’t noticed that I’m upset.

But Jason has.

“Robin?” he asks, pausing in the archway between the hall and the living room. “What’s wrong?”

Alicia looks at me more closely. “You’re white as a ghost, Robin. Are you okay?”

“You called Judge Hess about Jason,” I say softly. “He left you a message.”

Jason pulls off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

Alicia just stares at me for a moment. Finally, she asks, “Are you mad at me?”

I sigh. At least she knows when she’s caught.

But that doesn’t change how unbelievably angry I am at her right now.

“Don’t you want your message?” I snap. “Judge Hess was very specific. He wanted me to give it to you verbatim.”

“Robin, I…”

“No, Alicia. Don’t talk. You went to all the trouble of calling.”

I didn’t actually write the words down, but I didn’t need to.

“No, no, no, no, no. And no. He’s a ticking time bomb. He will smile, he will tell you jokes, and you’ll even think you’re dealing with a normal person, then he’ll explode when you least expect it. One out of every 25 people are sociopaths. They don’t have the gene that leads to compassion. They can fake being a normal person, but deep down, they aren’t. They may not murder, they may not rape, but they will eat away your life from the inside. That is Jason Crouse. And my advice to you, ma’am, is run.”

Jason flinches slightly as he hears the words come out of my mouth. Alicia has the decency to look cowed.

I stand up and push away from the desk. “Why did you go behind my back, Alicia? Why did you call Judge Hess at all?”

“I had to know, Robin. Jason is working for us.”

“That is bullshit and you know it. If you were really so concerned, you wouldn’t have hired him again after Matan tore him apart in bond court.”

“I was worried about you,” she tries again.

I snort. “Do not use me as an excuse, Alicia. If you were worried about me being with Jason, you would have called before now. I know you care about me, but don’t take advantage of it.”

“Robin, I’m…”

“And don’t apologize to me!” I yell. “I know you’re not sorry! This is what you do. It’s your impulsive need to know everything, and then to overthink everything. You just can’t let it go. And you know, that’s a great trait in a lawyer. But this is my personal life we’re talking about, Alicia! And if you want to ruin yours, I can’t stop you, though you know I’ve tried. But don’t ruin mine!”

Jason has his hand over his mouth behind her, and his eyes are disturbed.

“I didn’t ruin…”

I cut her off, my voice getting louder. “I had to listen to him say that, Alicia!” I protest. “I had to listen to Judge Hess say those awful things about the man I love! He wants me to believe that the man I want to spend the rest of my life with is some monster who will suck my soul away! But I know Jason, and that’s not him! Jason is one of the most compassionate people I’ve ever met, Alicia! He’s found out what all my favorite things are and brought them to me to cheer me up. He took us out to dinner when you were feeling bad. He holds me when I sleep and makes me breakfast every morning. He got my money back and forgave me for being a stripper! How could you think that he did anything that wasn’t justified? You have spent years working with absolute psychos, Alicia! The meetings we had with Colin Sweeney still give me the creeps to this day, but when it’s Jason, who is perfectly normal, you freak out!”

I finally lose steam, sinking down in my desk chair as I put my face in my hands and start to cry.

**Jason**

I go to Robin as soon as she’s done talking, pulling her up into my arms and cradling her head against my chest. “Shh, Robin, shh,” I soothe her. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Alicia opens her mouth and tries to speak, but I hold up a finger. “Don’t talk,” I instruct her quietly. My voice is tight. I’m on edge.

It’s not that I’m angry that Alicia called Judge Hess. I’ve ducked her questions about what happened enough times that the action isn’t surprising.

What I am angry about is that she’s upset Robin by keeping it a secret from her.

And I would punch Hess all over again for saying the things he did to Robin.

It’s a good thing he didn’t know that we’re dating, or he probably would have said worse.

“I will tell you the whole story, Alicia,” I promise. “Every single detail. Tomorrow. Right now, I need to get Robin home and taken care of.”

Alicia nods.

I lift Robin into my arms, grabbing her things before I carry her out the door.

**Alicia**

I sit at the bar, drinking straight tequila while I wait.

Lucca called me after Jason and Robin left to verify the witness accounts from when Jason punched Judge Hess. His words made it sound like Jason had practically killed him, but the altercation took place in a crowded bar, and all the witnesses agreed that Jason had thrown one punch before he was grabbed.

I was just so fed up with his cryptic remarks and his dodging of my questions that I took matters into my own hands.

Robin’s words linger in my mind.

Did I really go too far?

I’m hoping I’ll get drunk enough to find some clarity regarding that.

I never meant to hurt Robin. She was never supposed to know that I talked to Hess. I asked him to speak only to me, but clearly our wires got crossed somewhere.

But even if she hadn’t found out, would that make what I did any better?

“I’ll have what she’s having,” a voice says. The owner of the voice slides onto the stool next to me.

I turn my head and look at Will Gardner as he takes a drink and grimaces. “Straight tequila? You weren’t kidding when you said you had a bad day.”

“I need some advice, and I didn’t know who else to call,” I reply. Will knows Robin almost as well as I do, and he knows me even better. He might know why I did what I did.

“Shoot,” Will says casually.

He listens quietly as I explain.

“You’re wondering if you did the right thing,” he states matter-of-factly. I nod tiredly. Will orders us both another drink and then shrugs. “I would have done exactly what you did,” he admits. “Though that doesn’t mean it was right.”

“That doesn’t really help,” I point out. Will laughs.

“No, I suppose it doesn’t.” He thinks for a moment and then says, “Okay. Let me cross-examine you.” I chuckle and he sits up a bit straighter, touching my shoulder. “Just go with me, all right?” He takes another sip. “Did you really call because you were going to fire Jason if it turned out that Hess’ version of events was different than Jason’s?”

It takes me a moment to muster up a response. “No. He’s cheap and he’s good, and regardless of his past, he hasn’t caused any problems for me so far.”

“So you called not because you had a legitimate concern, but just because you wanted to know.”

“And that’s bad?” I wonder.

Will shakes his head. “No, Alicia, I don’t think so. And I don’t think Robin thinks so either. She’s mad because she loves Jason. He’s not just your investigator or some client. In any other situation, she would probably have kept her mouth shut. But you know her, and you trust her. And she trusts Jason, so what she’s really upset about is that you made it seem like you don’t trust her.”

“I do trust her.”

“I know that, and so does she. But, Alicia, you made it seem like you don’t. She’s let Jason into her entire life, and she knew about his past from the beginning. Maybe she doesn’t know every detail, but obviously her own judgment has overridden the supposed facts. And something that you’ve never been able to trust is any instinct that’s not yours.”

I think about that seriously for a second. “Really?”

Will nods. “Yes, Alicia. You believe in instinct. You’ve used it so many times in court. But you only trust yours. And that makes sense, honestly. Plus, you’re a lawyer, which means that everybody lies to you on a daily basis, whether they mean it maliciously or not. But we’re talking about your best friend. Robin expects more from you, and she deserves more, considering how loyal she’s been.”

“Hm.” I take another drink. To anybody else, I might seem like I don’t care, but Will knows that I’m processing. “So what should I have done?”

“Just told her the truth, Alicia. It’s that simple. Told her that Jason was dodging your questions and you wanted to know more and you were planning to see what you could find out. She might have disagreed with you, or told you not to do it, but at least you wouldn’t have gone behind her back. I know that you’re used to playing everything close to the vest, in both your job and your life, and that’s got to be hard. But if anyone deserves the truth from you, it’s Robin.”

He’s right. The only secret she kept from me was for my benefit.

I sigh.

Will smirks. “Answered your question, didn’t I?” he teases. “Sorry you don’t like the answer.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” I pause. “How are you? The last time we talked, we fought.”

Will waves a hand dismissively. “That was stupid of me,” he huffs. “Howard was never serious, and he knew it would stir the pot if he came to you. He used it as a distraction. Besides, we ended up getting a big account out of it. He actually did some work for once.”

I laugh. “Well, congratulations. You going to ask to get your name back on the header yet?” After the shooting, the firm had removed Gardner from their name because Will wasn’t sure he was staying.

He shrugs. “Not yet. I’m still thinking about my options, seeing how things go.”

“Probably smart,” I observe.

“Yeah.”

We fall silent and finish our drinks. Then I get up.

I bend down and kiss Will’s cheek. “Thanks, Will.”

“You good to get home?”

I nod. “I’ll grab a cab.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later, Alicia.”

I nod again. “See you later, Will.”

I head out to the street and wait for a cab to flag down.

Robin’s words are still echoing in my head.

Am I really ruining my life?

The man I want more than anything is sitting inside at the bar, and I’m going home alone.

I could ask him to come with me.

What’s stopping me?

Not my marriage.

Not my career.

Not my kids.

It’s my fear that things with Will are too complicated to work out.

My fear of being disappointed in the fantasy.

Maybe Robin can teach me something about getting over fear.

Because I think that’s what I need to move forward.


End file.
